


Stars in the Darkness

by red_taara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Kissing, Duelling, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Implied/Referenced Torture, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_taara/pseuds/red_taara
Summary: The story begins when Rey is about to complete her training under Luke, so that they can rejoin the Resistance, and defeat the First Order once and for all. However, she still faces many challenges including an unknown past, a force bond with a fallen jedi and unexpected feelings for a dashing x-wing pilot.





	1. Trials

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fiction so apologies in advance for any errors.

 

The azure sea looked beautiful and inviting from the grey stony cliff edge, yet Rey was filled with dread and the prospect of diving in. The dive wouldn’t be a pleasurable pastime but a part of the final task set for her by her Master, Luke Skywalker. After six months of meditation, running great distances with heavy boulders strapped to her shoulders, lightsaber training and learning some force abilities, Luke deemed her ready. When she was done with this task, her training would be complete.

Rey reminisced how she had arrived on Ahch-to a few months earlier and offered the legendary lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker to Luke. She repeated Leia’s message, asking him to help the resistance, that he was their only hope.

However Luke just stared at the weapon with dread for what seemed like minutes. “I am done. My best friend and brother-in-law is dead. The ashes of my order are scattered by the winds, and with it my hopes. If I have no hope left, how can I give hope to others? It is time for the jedi to end.”

Rey was shocked. The tired old man in frayed white robes in front of her seemed so far away from the Luke Skywalker in tales she heard on Jakku- the young farm boy with call sign red five who blew up a Death Star and later helped bring down the Empire. But Rey wasn’t ready to give up. For the sake of the galaxy, she must not give up.

“There is always hope. As long as the jedi exist in the galaxy, there is always hope.” she exclaimed, the desperation evident in her voice.

Luke looked distracted, as if listening to someone. Rey was worried that he had gone mad with the tragedies and isolation. She would later learn about the invisible force ghosts of long dead jedi who spoke to him.

Then Luke refocused, looking at her intently with an indecipherable expression- was it pity or concern? “One jedi will make little difference against the might of the First Order. I will agree to return but on condition that you train to become a force user. If you complete the training in six months, I will return to the resistance base.”

Six months! It was too long. Rey opened her mouth to protest. Luke raised a hand and stopped her. “Time works differently on this force strong planet. A few months here is the equivalent of a few days in the real world. So if you keep your end of the bargain, we will return to the resistance in a matter of a week.” Her mind put at ease, Rey nodded earnestly, ready to take up the challenge. Luke smiled. “Keep the lightsaber. You will need it. Now, there are a few old friends I would like to meet.”

Back to the present, Rey took a deep breath and plunged into the water as she had done several times before on practice runs. The water was icy cold and she had to consciously avoid exhaling too fast before she reached her destination. Swimming a short distance, she reached an underwater cave and using the force as Luke instructed, she called out to something that resided within. _Come Out_. Slowly a huge dark shape emerged, with a long neck and flippers.

She remembered Luke telling her what to expect. “There is an ancient sea monster which kills porgs. You need to stop it.” Porgs were a cute but slightly foolish species of bird that inhabited Ahch-to. They even tried to eat the Millennium Falcon when it first arrived. You either loved them or hated them- Chewie loved having them around and Luke chased them off with a shock staff whenever they approached him.

Rey could sense that this Plesiosaur-looking creature was ancient and strong with the force. It glared at her with tiny yellow eyes, and opened its mouth baring sharp yellow teeth. Rey wished that Luke had allowed her to take her lightsaber for this task but he insisted that she must only use the force to subdue the creature. The creature rushed at her.

 

 

Rey barely managed to evade it. Before it could make a second attempt, she extended a hand and commanded it using her mind. _You will obey me_. The battle of wills began. The creature thrashed wildly, fighting her. Rey did not falter and continued trying to make it obey her. Rey began to feel dizzy as she had stayed underwater a long time and needed air. She grew frustrated and increasingly angry. _Obey me!_ The creature stopped thrashing around and Rey was able to approach it.

A voice in her head told her to kill it and save the porgs, completing her mission. But something about the fearful look it gave her bothered her, and following her instinct she peered into the underwater cave. Inside, she saw a nest of baby monsters. No. She could not kill it nor could she stop it from feeding to exist even if it meant her training would end in failure.

With a heavy heart, she released her control on the creature and could sense its gratitude. She swam to the surface quickly, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and exhausted from the task. Breaking through the surface of the water, she gasped for air.

Before she could recover, a fleshy hand grasped her by the collar and roughly dragged her out of the water and threw her to the rocky ground like baggage. “You thought you could steal from me, my girl. But you were sadly mistaken. You owe me a ship.” Rey stared into the leering face of that evil blobfish Unkar Plutt, salvage king of Jakku. Looming over her, he was accompanied by at least twenty armed thugs. In her present exhausted state, there was no way she could fight them. He held her by the chin. “You're famous - heard all about your new powers and escape from Star Killer Base. I’ll sell you for a good price in the underworld and I can recoup the loss.” Binding her wrists with stun cuffs and gagging her mouth, they raised her to her feet and forced her to walk towards a waiting ship.

_____________________

Kylo Ren lay on a recliner in the darkness of his private chamber after another grueling training session with Snoke, his helmet resting beside him. He hadn’t sensed that scavenger around and he thought- good riddance.

It was all because of her and her meddling storm trooper friend that his poor foolish father turned up on Star Killer Base and he was forced to kill him. He showed compassion to both of them and they repaid him with treachery. It served him right for being a fool. A fool whose heart broke again and again each time he re-lived the moment he stabbed his father. The Supreme Leader is wise. Sentiment has always been his undoing. The scar that scavenger left on his face and the scar her friend left on his arm were reminders of that. He requested the first order medics to leave them there so he would never forget.

Suddenly he senses her. She survived. First he sensed anger, then compassion. Interesting. Then he abruptly senses distress and pain. She is in danger. Kylo rose and sat in a meditation position, reaching out to her.

_________________________

On D’Qar base, Finn lay in a coma in a transparent chamber in a pristine white hospital room. The display monitor on the chamber gave regular updates of his vital functions and read STABLE in Aurebesh.

Poe sat nearby, dressed in his orange flight suit with BB-8 beside him. He had just returned from a long reconnaissance mission but still made it a point to visit Finn to check up on his progress. “The doctors say you are doing really well and will be back to normal very soon. I can never repay you for saving my life and helping the resistance destroy Star Killer Base. We all owe you so much. I will teach that Kylo Ren a lesson for what he has done if it is the last thing I do.” BB-8 booped in agreement.

Poe shuddered at the thought of that ghoul Kylo Ren. “I have to leave now buddy. Have to brief the General but I will be back to see you again tomorrow.” Poe rose up to leave but something made him turn around and look back at Finn. Finn’s eyes were now open.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's adventures with Unkar & co continue; Kylo decides to have a chat with Rey via the force; and then there is the inevitable meeting of Poe and Rey.

Rey stumbled along the stony path, intermittently dotted with patches of grass. Still exhausted from using the force, she did not have the strength to even call for help.

_Scavenger!_

A familiar voice spoke. Confused, she looked around but saw only Unkar and his thugs. Again she heard that voice.

_Scavenger, there is no use searching for me. I am communicating with you through the force._

It was coming from the recesses of her mind. Kylo Ren! Just when things had got really bad for her, they got a lot worse.

 _Go away Ren!_ She thought angrily.

But Kylo continued. _You should have taken up my offer and allowed me to teach you the ways of the force. Instead you chose to throw your lot with that washed up old Uncle of mine. Look where it has got you- captured by scum who will sell you to some Hutt. Guess what happens next- you will wear a skimpy slave dress and live on scraps for the rest of your days. I have half a mind to visit whichever den you are sold into just to laugh at your misfortune._

Rey’s eyes filled with angry tears. How was all this happening?

 _How are you able to communicate with me?_ Then an awful thought struck her. _Did you betray my location to Unkar? I would think such a low deed was beneath you._

Kylo bristled in anger. _Stupid scavenger! I have better things to do than consort with lowly thugs. Did you bother to check my father’s ship, which you appropriated, for trackers? I bet you didn’t. I am only able to communicate with you because we have some sort of bond ever since I tried to read your mind. I can sense you when you feel strong emotions. It is not something that gives me any pleasure, thank you very much._

Rey felt really stupid. _Kylo, I …_

_Nevermind Scavenger. I will help you this once. But only because I want to be the one to defeat you in the horribly humiliating way you so deserve._

Rey felt an inexplicable rage build up in her. She felt strong and powerful. Very powerful.

_I have transmitting some of my power and rage to you. Now focus on the stun cuffs. The electrical charge keeping it active will be disabled and you can break free. Once you are free, force push some of them and while they are distracted, you need to escape._

Rey focused on the cuffs. There was a crackle and the cuffs opened. She was free. Turning, she force pushed the thugs behind her. Around a dozen of them fall back. Rey gaped in awe.

 _Run!_ She heard Kylo yell through the force.

Tearing the gag off her mouth, she ran as fast as she could towards the Millennium Falcon, yelling for help with Unkar and the thugs in hot pursuit. She was greeted by a loud bellow. Chewie!

The mighty Wookie loomed ahead of her with his arms outstretched, making him seem even taller than he already was. Beside him stood Luke, holding a walking stick in one hand and Rey’s lightsaber in the other. He extended it to her and using telekinesis, she pulled it to her. Igniting it, she turned around and glared at her pursuers. They paused.

“What are you waiting for?” bellowed Unkar. “Get them all!” The thugs continued towards Rey.

Luke who was calm and collected all this time strode forward, his eyes angry. The sky grew dark. Rey’s blue lightsaber looked even more bright against the slate coloured sky. A few things happened simultaneously. Luke’s hand reached for the sky and guided lightning towards the thugs. Several of them fell to the floor, jolted by the electric charge that hit them. Rey sparred with two thugs carrying vibroblade pikes, disarming one and stabbing the other's leg. In the meantime, Chewie made his way purposefully towards Unkar, pushing other thugs out of his way. Reaching Unkar, he grabbed his arm.

“Nice Wookie, good Wookie. If you help me capture the girl and the old man, I will reward you well.” With a loud roar, Chewie ripped off Unkar’s arm. Unkar yelled in pain and retreated, joined by the other thugs. The rushed to their ship and escaped as quickly as they could.

Rey searched her mind for Kylo. _Kylo? Kylo Ren? If you are there, thank you._ She was greeted by silence. He was gone. Rey decided to keep this information to herself for now.

Chewie walked to a cliff edge and flung Unkar’s arm off it. Hopefully the sea monster would not get a bad stomach from that unappetising gift. A few porgs followed him and peered down, making weird sounds.

Luke rushed to Rey looking concerned. “Are you alright Rey? I feel terrible for not being nearby when you completed the task.”

“Master Luke, I did not complete the task.” Rey replied sadly. “The monster had babies. I could not deprive them of their mother, no matter how scary she is. And she is probably killing porgs to feed her family. I just could not do it. I am sorry I failed you Master.” Rey hung her head in sorrow.

Luke smiled brightly. “But you are wrong Rey. You did pass the test. You showed selflessness, spirit, compassion and the ability to make sacrifices. You passed with flying colours. We can leave for D’Qar immediately.”

Rey fell onto the grass, her heart filled with joy and relief. She would be keeping her promise to Leia and she will see her friend Finn again very soon.

_______________________

Leia sat at her desk in the main bunker of the D’Qar base. She had a mountain of paperwork before her but was unable to focus. She opened one of the drawers of the desk, and looked sadly at a picture of her younger self sitting in the Millennium Falcon with Han beside her and a laughing six year old on her lap trying to press buttons on the ship console. Ben! If only she had done things differently. Now she had lost them both.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock on her door. Poe Dameron stood at the doorway, waiting. She nodded and he entered carrying a file with details of their latest reconnaissance mission. Sometimes when she looked at him, especially his soft brown eyes, she remembered his mother Shara Bey.

Shara Bey was her good friend and aide during some critical rebel missions. She would have been so proud of her son but fate was cruel and she died when Poe was only eight years old. Sometimes Leia wondered whether the force was just cruel to families.

“General, I mean Leia….I am afraid I do not have the best of news. The First Order has been gathering a large force and an attack on our base is imminent. We need to find a new base very soon.”

Leia sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time before the First Order came knocking on their door but she needed to buy time for Rey to bring Luke back. “I understand Poe. And move we must. But I need to give Rey a few more days to persuade Luke to return.”

“Rey? Isn’t that the girl who defeated Kylo Ren on Star Killer Base?” Poe vaguely remembered a girl hugging Leia as he rushed Finn to the medics.

Leia winced. “Yes, she is strong with the force and my last hope to bring Luke back.” Poe felt the sadness that he often sensed around Leia once again envelope her like a blanket. Maybe he should not have brought up the topic.

“Leia, our squad will buy everyone as much time as you need even if we have to die for it. I believe in the force and in Master Skywalker’s return.”

Leia is grateful. “Thank you, Poe.” Then she remembered there was something else she needed to discuss. “Poe, you do not have to worry about your squad being the only line of resistance. Vice- Admiral Holdo and the Cobalt Squadron bombers are re-joining the resistance after a long distance assignment for the former new republic. While I normally would not work with a hard-line member of the former senate, her help would be invaluable at this time. They will be arriving in the next couple of days.”

Poe is relieved. The idea of black squadron standing alone against the whole First Order was suicidal so any aid would be welcome. “I will help the new members settle in.” Poe added. “I also have some good news. The former storm trooper Finn has woken up. Once he is on his feet, I am sure he would help the resistance with any information he might possess.”

Before Leia would reply, Lt. Connix rushed into the room excited. “We’ve received a message from the Millennium Falcon. They have entered the D’Qar atmosphere.” Leia rose from her seat and had to literally force herself not to jump with joy or run out of the bunker. Poe could sense her happiness and smiled. “Commander Dameron, we can continue our meeting later. I need to greet our guests at the landing area.” Poe escorted Leia out of the bunker to the tarmac.

A crowd had gathered there. As the Millennium Falcon descended and gracefully landed before them, the crowd cheered. The entry ramp descended and Luke emerged. Leia maintained her composure and said, “Welcome Luke Skywalker.” Luke wordlessly walked off the ship and held his sister in a tight embrace. Tears glistened in both their eyes.

A Wookie also emerged from the ship, followed by a slender girl in a grey vest, holding a staff. Poe couldn’t help but notice that she was very pretty.

Leia detached herself and hugged the Wookie and then the girl in turn. “Thank you.” She whispered to the girl. Leia then turned back to Luke, “There is so much we need to talk about.” As they were about to leave, Leia turned to Poe. “Commander Dameron, could you please take Rey to your mutual friend Finn? She would be glad to see that he is awake and feeling better.” Luke and Leia walked towards Leia's quarters.

Poe felt unusually awkward. “Uh hi.” He mumbled. “I’m Poe.” Rey studied Poe’s face slowly, and there was something about his kind eyes and boyish face that she liked. “I recognize your name. You are Poe Dameron, the X-wing pilot.” Poe smiled back, a little more at ease. “Nice to meet you Rey.”


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Poe and Rey get to know one another better. Finn, Poe's squadron members, BB-8 and Kylo also make an appearance. It is a slightly light chapter before I get into a heavy and slightly violent chapter.

Finn!!! Rey exclaimed as she saw the figure lying in a propped up position on the medic bed, covered in plastic packets filled with clear liquid. Concerned by this sight, she turned to Poe.

“We use bacta filled pouches to speed up the healing process. A lot more efficient than sitting in a tank in your underwear for days.”

Finn noticed Rey and tried to rise from the bed, but fell back. “Rey, you’re here!” he exclaimed. “Poe told me you had gone to find Luke Skywalker but you’re here. What happened? Did you find him? Is he even real?”

Rey rushed to his side and wordlessly gave him a big hug, causing the pouches to crackle and make rude sounds. Poe, who was standing at the foot of the bed, couldn’t help but laugh. The happiness in the room was infectious.

Then she pulled away from the hug, but sat on the edge of Finn’s bed. “I found him Finn, and he trained me to use the force. I was in a place where time works differently and saw many strange things. The force is real. It’s true. All of it!”

She was interrupted by a loud commotion outside and rose to see what the matter was. BB-8 rushed into the room, almost knocking down a medical droid in his path, beeping and booping loudly. The medical droid cursed in binary but BB-8 didn’t care one bit. He circled Rey several times and then ran semi-circles around Finn’s bed making loud excited noises.

A stern middle aged woman with short brown hair walked into the room. “The patient needs to rest. If I see any more of this rowdy behavior, I shall ask you three to leave and sedate the patient,” she scolded.

“We’re sorry Doctor Kalonia, Poe was quick to respond. We’ll keep the noise down, I guarantee it.” He flashed her a big smile. Rey noted that he had a really nice smile.

Doctor Kalonia couldn’t help but smile back. “Very well, Commander, I will let it pass this one time. But all of you please be quiet.” She left.

BB-8 stood next to Rey and beeped very softly. Rey knelt down and hugged the droid. I’m thrilled to see you too BB-8. If there was a binary sound that could pass for blushing, BB-8 made it.

Poe was impressed. “You speak binary?”  
“I picked up a few languages from traders at the Nima Outpost other than Galactic basic- Shyriiwook, Binary.” Poe was visibly impressed. There was so much to learn about this mysterious girl from Jakku.

Finn glanced at Rey and then at Poe, with a funny expression. “I think I need some rest guys.” Rey immediately rose to leave. “I guess I’ll get some food and then retire to the Millennium Falcon for some rest.”

“I can show you the way to the cafeteria.” Poe offered. BB-8 beeped enthusiastically.

“I think that is a great idea,” said Finn grinning. “Good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rey sensed Finn was up to something but couldn’t quite fathom what it was. But she was certain that he winked at Poe as they left. Poe pretended not to notice.

_____________

After a hearty dinner at the resistance cafeteria, Poe and BB-8 accompanied Rey on her walk back to the Millennium Falcon. “The dinner was simply wonderful. How does the resistance manage to get such a variety of produce?” Rey enquired.

She had not seen so much food in one place in a long time. Huge plasteel counters ran along the walls was covered with dishes filled with fresh meat, fruit and vegetables, prepared in various ways. Rey was certain that some of it was not meant for human consumption but everything looked delicious. There were baskets containing baked goods, beside which were jugs filled with fruit juices and blue bantha milk.

“Our supplies come from systems that are sympathetic to our cause, including the General’s own system Alderaan. We eat simple food but it is always the best quality and fresh.”

“The first freshly prepared meal I remember eating was at Maz’s castle on Takodana. On Jakku, I mostly lived on outdated survival rations.”  
Poe felt really bad for Rey when he heard this but he said nothing, fearing it would cause her embarrassment. He changed the topic.

“I noticed you spent a lot of time at the fruit section. Was it not to your liking?”

Rey was about to say something but fell silent. Then she spoke after some thought. “It isn’t like that. I just- well, there was a fruit that was much sought after at Niima outpost. I could only afford to buy it a couple of times in exchange for a week’s supply of rations. Was hoping I would find some at the table but couldn’t find any.”

Poe was curious. “Which fruit would that be?”

“Don’t know if you have heard of it but it’s called a Koyo melon.”

Poe laughed. Rey is offended. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, no. You misunderstand. I was pleasantly surprised. Please close your eyes Rey.” Poe’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

Rey closed her eyes but squinted slightly, trying to see what Poe was up to. “No, no cheating. You must close them properly.” Rey obliged.  
Now extend your hand. She did. Poe placed a few round golden marble sized fruit on her palm, the tips of his fingers accidentally brushing against her skin. He shuddered slightly at the electric sensation the brief contact caused but quickly pushed the feeling aside.

“Now open your eyes.” Rey’s eyes widened with delight. “Koyo melons!” she squeaked excitedly. “How did you- ?”

“My family has a Koyo melon orchard back home, and it so happens that they are my favourite fruit as well. I make it a point to carry a few with me everywhere I go to remind me of home.”

 

“Thank you, Poe. This means a lot to me.” Rey looked genuinely happy and though he did not say it, her joyful expression meant a lot to Poe. He was about to say something more when he was interrupted by a loud voice shouting- There he is! Poe! Over here!

Poe groaned. He saw three of his fellow pilots- Snap Wexley, Jessika Pava and Yolo Ziff sitting on crates in a dark corner. Poe reluctantly approached them accompanied by Rey.

“So you’re the newest force user on the block? I’m Snap Wexley, the angry young woman is Jess and Mr. Blue eyes here is Yolo.”

“I look angry but I don’t bite,” retorted the young woman, cutting a twig with a pocket knife. “So how was it like being stranded on an island all alone with the famous Luke Skywalker?”

“Don’t mind Jess,” interrupted Snap. “She has been fascinated by the Skywalker family from as far back as I can remember.” Somehow the knowledge that a beautiful woman like Jessika Pava who obviously worked a lot with Poe was interested in someone else made Rey feel better.

“It was okay. He made me run around the island carrying boulders and fed me a diet of noodles. When I complained, he told me how kids these days don’t realise how easy they have things. He would then proceed to tell me stories of how he carried his master on his back for miles and live on root leaf stew.” Everyone laughed.

“But speaking of crushes- Rey I hope you are aware that you have broken the hearts of more than half the resistance this evening by having dinner with this man?” piped in Yolo, thumping an uncomfortable Poe on his back. “Do you know that I once created a propaganda poster with Poe as part of a prank, and the number of recruits joining the resistance increased ten-fold?”

“Pay no attention to Yolo,” muttered Poe, visibly embarrassed. “He is our resident prankster.”

“But he speaks the truth,” chimed in Snap, surreptitiously pulling out a flask and taking a swig. He then offered it to Jess who took a long swig. “Care for some Rey?” Jess asked, extending the flask. “Jet Juice- It will put hair on your chest.” Rey looked horrified at the idea.

“She means only figuratively, Rey,” Poe clarified. “And you shouldn’t be offering her alcohol.” Poe scolded Jess. “She might have some force user code that prevents her from tying the stuff.” Jess shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She passed the flask to Yolo, who drank some and handed the flask to Poe.

“Not tonight guys. I have an early day tomorrow. Vice-Admiral Holdo and the cobalt squadron arrive. As a matter of fact, I need to turn in early. Good night guys.” Poe turned to leave. “More for us then,” added Yolo cheerfully.

“I need to turn in early myself. Have a morning meditation session with Master Skywalker. Good night. It was great meeting all of you.” Rey joined Poe, and the walked along the dark tarmac, dimly illuminated by landing lights.

“They are a bit crazy but they mean well.” Poe was a bit worried that his friends and their outspoken ways might have been a bit too much for Rey.

“I found them really nice and they seem to care for you a lot. It is nice to have friends like that. Finn is the first friend I ever made, other than BB-8, of course.” She quickly added, nodding to the little droid who was beeping indignantly when he wasn’t initially mentioned.

“I’m sure you will make a lot of friends at the resistance. People here are in awe of both you and Finn- your brave actions helped save the resistance. You are both a big deal.”

He then added as an afterthought. “I know we only met today, but I hope you consider me a friend. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” They reached the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon. “I guess this is where I say good night.” Poe said reluctantly.

“Good night and thank you for a wonderful evening Poe. And strange as it might seem, I too consider you a friend though we only met today.” Rey’s face was obscured by the dark so Poe couldn’t read her expression.

She turned and boarded the ship and Poe walked away slowly, with BB-8 making little booping noises as it rolled along beside him. “I know buddy,” said Poe, running his hand through his hair. “I sounded really silly. The maker only knows what she thought of me.” BB-8 booped again. “I doubt it. And anyway, force users have strict codes about these things. They’re space monks- they don’t date regular people.”

Rey watched the receding forms of Poe and BB-8 from a window of the ship and then glanced at the two golden Koyo melons resting in her palm.

_A jedi is not supposed to have feelings. Don’t you remember the code- no emotions, serenity, etc.?_

Him again. _Kylo, stop invading my mind!_

 _I could not help myself Scavenger!_ Kylo responded in a mocking tone. _You felt strong emotions, and I got curious as to who inspired such feelings. The pilot? The best pilot in the resistance? You both have something in common- I interrogated both of you in the past- oh, the irony._

 _Oh please be quiet!_ Rey begged.

_This is the problem with you light side people. Serenity now, insanity later. Come on Rey, join the dark side. We have cookies, and a well stocked First Order mess too._

_Never!_

_Okay scavenger. It is only a matter of time. I can wait._

Rey gritted her teeth in frustration. And Kylo Ren was gone again. The only sound she could now hear were Chewie’s loud snores from his cabin.


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hardly sees Poe around; Finn and Rose are getting close and Kylo has his own demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially planned a single dark chapter but felt it would read better as two chapters.

The next week passed uneventfully.

Rey spent her days meditating in the mornings with Luke or practicing lightsaber forms with practice remotes, tiny flying orbs that zapped the user with painful laser blasts if they weren’t fast enough. She also tried to make herself more useful around the resistance base, helping with the repair and maintenance of ships and even volunteering to peel fruits and vegetables in the kitchen.

She always looked forward to her daily visits to Finn. He was no longer bed-ridden and Rey would help support him from one side as he walked around the medic room, slowly gaining control of his legs again.

There were also a lot of new people on the base, some of whom were excited to meet both Rey and Finn after hearing about her heroism. One of the girls Rey saw frequently was a cute girl with a ponytail and bangs named Rose Tico. She was part of Cobalt Squadron, and would often be found sitting by Finn’s bedside in her maintenance overalls, listening to his stories with a delighted expression. Finn looked extremely happy in her company, and sometimes Rey would quietly slip away, feeling like a bit of a third wheel hanging around them.

She did not have a chance to speak to Poe after that first day. But she understood it was because he was extremely busy. She once saw him leaning over an x-wing cockpit, giving instructions to an attractive pilot- Rose’s sister Paige, as she would later find out. He noticed Rey, and gave a nod of acknowledgement before focusing on teaching Paige once again. Rey know it was silly but she couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous.

Rey even saw little of Leia during this time, as she was busy holding meetings behind closed doors with senior members of the resistance. Master Luke also attended these meetings but he never told her what was discussed. She once caught a glimpse of Admiral Holdo, the lady Poe had spoken about. She was a tall woman with regal bearing, and her hair was a shade of nebula pink fashionably styled in waves. She always greeted Leia by seizing both her hands and giving her a big smile. But there was something about her that made Rey uncomfortable.

She just couldn’t put a finger on the reason behind her misgivings.

There was one bright spot to the week. She had not heard from Kylo Ren after that night.

________________________

The throne room was painted blood red as were the three armed guards in red armour, waiting to spring into action. These were Praetorian guards. A masked Kylo Ren held his ignited lightsabre before him in an attack stance, slowly sizing up his opponents.

“Begin! And remember, no force powers!” commanded a tall scarred man in a golden robe. It was Supreme Leader Snoke, who sat on a large slate throne flanked by more red guards.

One of the guards lunged at Kylo with twin cortosis swords, each paired with a red kyber crystal blade as well. Some guards possessed weapons which were a combination of cortosis and kyber blades, deadly to all. An invention Snoke was particularly proud of.

The guard raised his weapons and brought them down in an arc. “Too slow,” Kylo said as he deflected the weapon with his cross-guard lightsaber, and used the force of the deflection to send the guard flying back into a wall. There was a loud crack of damaged armour. “One down, two to go,” Kylo thought.

This act enraged the remaining two who charged him at the same time. One had a pike and the other had an electrified short staff. Kylo leapt in the air barely missing the crackling shortstaff and handed behind the guard wielding the pike. “Concede defeat!” said Kylo impassively, holding his lightsaber to the throat of the pike wielder and his back to Snoke. The other guard stood back.

Snoke discreetly snapped his fingers.One of the guards flanking him quietly moved forward. He took the opportunity of Kylo having his back turned to rush at him, striking his right shoulder with a single cortosis and kyber bladed sword, forcing him to release his grip on the other guard. The two remaining guards took this opportunity to attack Kylo in unison. Two guards each seized and arm and this third one tore off his mask and punched him repeatedly in the face, chest and abdomen. Kylo’s pale face was bruised, his right eye was slightly swollen and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth but he remained impassive.

The guard looks at Snoke and Snoke nods his head. He picks up Kylo’s helmet and hands it to Snoke. Snoke crushes Kylo’s helmet into a ball as if it were made of paper. Kylo flinches slightly.

“Let this be one more of many lessons to you Ren- never grow complacent because of your position in the First Order. Your failure to destroy the resistance or bring the girl to me has cost me a lot. Skywalker has returned and the First Order is in greater danger than ever. I question your loyalty to me.”

This last remark stung Kylo. “But Supreme Leader, I obeyed you and killed-“

SILENCE!

Snoke flicked his fingers, and Kylo felt a growing pressure on his neck. He felt as if he would black out any minute. The pressure eases.

This is when someone emerges from a corner of the room, obviously having witnessed the whole scene. It was General Hux. Hux smirks as Kylo hangs his head, angry and humiliated.  
Snoke waves his hand dismissively to the guards. “Release him.”

The guards oblige and stand back, and Kylo falls to the floor but struggles back to his feet.

General Hux will now take over operations and you will report to him. Is that understood?  
Kylo nods in agreement, his head still bowed.

Hux takes this opportunity to approach Snoke. Supreme Leader, I have some good news. We are ready to launch another attack on the resistance and we also are aware that they intend to shift their base to Dantooine. We will be launching an attack within the next couple of days.” Snoke looked satisfied.

Then Hux glanced at Kylo with a scowl. “We also learned that Luke Skywalker and his new apprentice are at the resistance base on D’Qar.”

This new bit of information caught Snoke’s interest. He muses for a second. “Skywalker is important but the girl-“ Snoke waved his index finger bearing a large black ring, as if making a calculation. “The girl is much more invaluable to me if she is who I suspect. Destroy the resistance but bring her alive to me.”

“I will set our best people on the task,” responded Hux and leaves immediately but not before glancing at Kylo one last time with a gleeful expression.  
Kylo still stands with head bowed and one arm clutching his left side, which had started bleeding. An old wound had opened up again. Why was Snoke so interested in Rey? He could sense there was more to this than met the eye.

As if reading his thoughts, Snoke replied. “The girl might hold the future of the force in her hands if I am correct. Such a person needs the right guidance and would be invaluable to the First Order.”

Snoke drew closer to Kylo and looked into his face. “Remember how I showed you the true path, carving out all that was imperfect, and making Kylo Ren- a perfect creation. I expect you to train her the same way I trained you. Pain is a thing of beauty. Savour it Ren, and teach her to do the same.”

Kylo was so weak from injuries that he could barely stand but he knew the punishment would be a lot worse if he showed weakness. “Yes, Supreme Leader. I will train her to be a loyal member of the First Order.”

Snoke smiled. "Very Good. You are dismissed".

Kylo barely made it to his room, before he fell to the floor shaking, grasping the side of the altar where Vader’s helmet lay for support and leaving bloody fingerprints on the surface. “Grandfather!” he pleaded. “I need your guidance. Please show me the way.”

The helmet was silent. Kylo passed out from exhaustion, his mind filled with questions and pain.

________________________________-

All the members of the resistance are called for a group meeting into the main bunker war room. Rey last visited this room when she saw R2D2 and BB-8 piece together the map to Master Luke. She was accompanied by Finn and Rose Tico, who seem to have got particularly close.

She spotted Luke sitting in one corner with Admiral Statura, who seemed to be making some calculations on a holopad. Vice Admiral Holdo wore an elegant mauve costume stood beside Admiral Ackbar and Leia, who was attired in a dark grey dress, with a slightly heavy coat. And behind Leia stood Poe, dressed in a blood orange jump suit. Rey’s heart skipped a beat. All four were glancing at a three dimensional map rising above a table.

Then Leia spoke.  
“As you are all aware, the Resistance is all that is left to keep the First Order from overwhelming the galaxy. And though they suffered a major setback with the destruction of Star Killer Base”- Some of the crowd cheered. Leia raised her hand, and they were silent again. “They know the location of our base and it is only a matter of time before an attack is imminent.”

There were murmurs of concern. “We have decided to shift our location to the old rebel base on Dantooine in the Outer Rim for now, until we are able to find a more permanent location. We will leave in two batches, the first batch heading out tomorrow morning. The logistical details will be given by Admiral Statura.”

Admiral Statura rose, keeping his holopad to one side. “We will be sending most of the ground crew, medics and kitchen staff in the first batch, barring a small skeleton crew. Three-fourth of the resistance Starfighter corps will leave with the first batch. Commander Dameron has your schedules so please speak to him after the meeting.” Statura indicated towards Poe who nodded his head.

“The senior leadership barring myself, Commander Dameron and General Leia will leave in the first batch. Then there is the matter of the two force users- most eyes fell on Luke Skywalker. General Leia feels it is prudent that they do not travel together, nor that they travel in the Millennium Falcon as the First Order would be actively seeking out that ship. Commander Dameron has suggested that the jedi padawan should leave in the first batch and two members of black squadron will accompany Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon to Dantooine. Meeting dismissed. Everybody, please collect your travel schedules from your respective team lead.”

Rey couldn't believe her ears. She saw the pilots gather around Poe and she could hear him call out- “Blue, Rapier, Dagger, Coal Streak..” She caught his eye. He tried to smile at her but she glared at him, furious. This perturbed him. Even Finn and Rose noticed something was amiss. “What’s wrong?” Finn asked. “Nothing.” Rey growled. She could see Poe making his way towards them.

“I’ll see you guys later,” said Rey and walked away quickly. She dashed out of the room into the open air. The cold night wind hit her in the face as she walked away from the bunker onto the tarmac runway.

“Rey, Please wait!” She knew it was Poe calling her but she was in no mood to speak to him. She walked even faster. She could hear him running up behind her until he caught up with her, his hand grazing her arm. She withdrew her arm quickly and glared at him.

“I thought we were friends. I thought I was part of the team- someone who could be relied upon to defend the resistance. But instead you want to send me away, and not only that- you want others to fly the Millennium Falcon!”

“That isn’t true at all Rey. I know you are strong and invaluable to the resistance. I just didn’t want you to face any unnecessary danger. The second batch would be sitting ducks once all the heavy artillery is moved from the base.” Then he added. “Also, the Millennium Falcon idea is Leia’s, not mine. She told me that Snap flew it to Kashyyk as a teenager and is familiar with the controls, and Jess should travel with him. The First Order expect a male, a young female and a Wookie on that ship, and they are excellent pilots. Can’t you see- I- we all just want to keep you safe as long as possible.”

Rey stood staring at him in silence with arms crossed. Finally she spoke. “Thank you for your concern, but I will not run like a coward. I understand that I cannot overrule the Millennium Falcon plan, but I refuse to travel in the first batch. Please send Master Luke in the first batch.”

Poe wasn’t happy but Rey’s expression told him that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Fine!” He said, in an exasperated tone. “I’ll see what I can do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have schedules to hand out.” Poe walked away.

Finn and Rose caught up with Rey. “Cobalt squadron leaves with the second batch and Finn will be traveling in a bomber with us.” Said Rose excitedly, holding Finn’s arm. “It’s a pity you are in the first batch. Would have been fun traveling together.”

Rey gives them a half smile. “Actually, there has been a change of plans.”


	5. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has something to say; the First Order ambushes the resistance; Poe and Rey escape but get stranded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This portion of the story is a bit long but I wanted to cover it in one chapter.

Rey arrived early the next morning for her meditation session with Master Luke. They held the sessions in a forest clearing a short distance away from the resistance base, accessible by a small path. As always, Luke was waiting for her, seated in a lotus position on a large rock facing a cliff.

A reddish gold sun gradually rose through the clouds, looking like a fiery Meiloorun fruit emerging from a glass of bantha milk. She needed breakfast as soon the session was done. Luke stared at the sunrise thoughtfully.

“Did you know that I used to watch the sunrise on Tatooine as a young boy, hoping to one day see the galaxy, find adventure and realize my purpose in life?” Luke still had his back to her. “I did discover that the galaxy was a huge and fascinating place but the real happiness I sought lay here.” He added, pointing to his chest.

“Master, I believe that I have found my purpose already. To become a jedi, help the resistance fight the evil first order and once they are gone, help you re-build the jedi order.” Replied Rey, taking a seat beside him.

Luke chuckled. “I felt the same way when I received my father’s lightsaber from jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. I even felt the same way when I built my green lightsaber and brought my father back to the light. So full of hope despite every hardship I faced. They only made me stronger- until I lost everything one day.” 

“You mean Kylo Ren’s fall to the dark side?” Rey asked softly.

Luke continued. “You and I are very similar Rey. From the moment we met, I saw something of what I was within you. My sister must have sensed it as well and that is why she wished for you to visit me… she is a wise woman.”

Rey nodded in agreement. After a pause, she asked, “What happened to your green lightsaber?”

Luke’s expression became grim. “It is a story for another time.”

Then he changed the subject. “I gather that you wish me to depart with the first batch of the resistance for Dantooine in your stead?” 

Rey is embarrassed. “I’m sorry Master. I just feel I would be more useful keeping an eye out for trouble as the groups evacuate the site.”

“No need to apologise Rey. Your need to help others is commendable but” – Luke paused. “I feel that is not your only motive. Your decision wouldn’t perhaps be an emotional one? A certain commander was quite disturbed when he informed me about your decision and I sense something similar from you.”

Rey turned a bright shade of red. “There is nothing between us. We’re just friends, nothing more.” She protested.

Luke smiled. “You don’t have to justify yourself to me. I do not subscribe to the views of the old jedi order and have experienced the joys and sorrows that accompany a romantic relationship. While the old jedi order lived in their ivory towers and lost touch with the realities of the galaxy, I believe that true serenity can only be realized through experiencing a range of emotions- joy, sadness, confusion and even anger.”

Luke sighed and a great sadness radiated from him. He suddenly looked very tired. “I have made mistakes in the past Rey. Terrible mistakes, and I was too proud to realize it. This time I want to do things differently.”

He rose. “My ship leaves soon. I just leave you with this last piece of advice. Always let the force guide you. That is the true way of the jedi.” The morning sun cast an ethereal glowing on Luke’s face. “May the force be with you, Rey.”

_____________________________

Poe avoided Rey after their exchange the previous evening. To be fair, he was preoccupied with co-ordinating the departure of the first batch of resistance fighters. 

Rey cleared out her possessions from the Millennium Falcon, including her lightsaber. Snap walked around the ship interior touching the walls, the Dejarik table, the flight console and reliving old memories. “Its been more than thirty years since I last flew this beauty.” He turned to Rey. I promise to take good care of her, Rey. Don’t worry.” 

Jess had thoughtfully worn a grey vest cut in a similar pattern to the one Rey wore. “The disguise must be convincing”, she said, adjusting her collar. 

Chewie hugged Rey tenderly, growling. Rey looked up at him. “It is only a day’s journey, and not a long separation. I’ll be seeing you on Dantooine tomorrow.”  
Rey watched the Millennium Falcon fly away wistfully, satchel on her shoulder and staff tied to her back. By midday, only the members of the second batch remained.

Rey joined Finn and Rose in the main hangar. They were helping a pilot named Tallie load ammunition for the bombers. She also joined in. Most of the pilots and ground crew were busy fixing up the last of the ships before their departure early the next morning. 

Then she heard a familiar beeping sound and turned around to look for BB-8. Instead, she almost collided into Poe dressed in his orange flight suit holding a holopad, accompanied by BB-8. “Sorry!” said Rey awkwardly. 

“It’s no problem.” responded Poe slightly gruffly, still looking at the holopad as if it were revealing the greatest secrets of the universe and if he looked up he might miss something. “I was coming to see you anyway.”

Rey grew hopeful. Maybe he wasn’t mad at her.

“You will be traveling with the remaining members of the GLD- the Ground Logistics Division. Please report to Controller Vober Dand for more information. He is the Tarsunt in the long coat by the monitors. Now if you’ll excuse me-“

Rey was crestfallen. “Poe, I didn’t mean to upset you last night.” BB-8 nudged him and booped loudly. Poe was still staring at his holopad. “Its alright Rey. I am the one who should be sorry. It was presumptuous of me to decide whether you wanted to stay back and fight or not. I have to go now. There is still a lot left to do.” And he left the hangar.

“He seems really upset.” Finn noted. 

“It was all my fault. I think he wanted to help me but I misunderstood.” Finn put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. “If there is anything I know about Poe, he cannot stay upset for long. Maybe he is stressed with the shift. Once we get to Dantooine, things should be-“

Finn’s speech was cut short by a loud blast and screams. They could see smoke rising from the second hangar. Rey, Finn and Rose ran through one of the corridors connecting one hangar to another to see what was happening. 

A nearby A-wing exploded in flames. The screams of people and droids could be heard all around. Rey saw Poe charging ahead of them into the second hangar with BB-8 running ahead towards his X-wing. A second blast took out two more A-wings and Poe’s black X-wing. Poe and BB-8 fell to the floor, barely escaping the blast debris. There were more screams.

“The First Order has arrived!” shouted Admiral Statura. “We need to leave now!” People rushed for whichever ship was nearest to them. 

Poe ran to Admiral Statura. “Where is the General?” he asked in an extremely worried voice. “She is still in her bunker.”

“I’ll get her to safety.” volunteered Poe and ran towards a side entrance. Some of the resistance members including Finn and Rose took out their blasters and began guiding people into cargo ships. “Go, go, go! Don’t bother which ship you were originally assigned to- just get out of here!” Finn yelled over the screams. 

One of the A-wing pilots tried to fly through the hangar doors but was blown up. A tall metallic figure emerged through the smoke and flames like a monster from the Netherworld. 

Finn looked at Rey and Rose with panic in his eyes. “Phasma!” he whispered, the terror evident in his voice. “We need to get out of here fast!” Phasma was accompanied by several storm troopers, all equipped with large blasters. They began to systematically shoot down every creature that crossed their path, whether living or mechanical. 

“I refuse to leave!” shouted Rey. “She is right,” echoed Rose, giving Finn a slightly miffed look. “We need to at least help the others escape. You are a hero. People look up to you. Be the hero.”

Finn shook his head. He realised he was outnumbered. “Fine! Let’s get this over with.” The three of them rushed forward, blasters in hand. They ran through the smoke, shooting storm troopers and trying to drag people to safety. A few others joined them as well and they were able to get even the injured to the next hangar. 

Unfortunately for them, Phasma and her troops were relentlessly pursuing the fleeing resistance members down the corridor towards the main hangar. Most cargo ships and Starfighters had escaped by this time. 

It was time for them to leave and they could hear their pilot Tallie shouting out for them to board the ship. Rey felt something poke her ankle. 

BB-8! “Where are Poe and the General? BB-8 spoke in high pitched squeaks. “What is he saying? Asked Finn. “The General and Admiral Statura have left for Dantooine. Poe is checking for any stragglers and asked BB-8 to leave with us.”

“I think we should wait for Poe,” said Finn. “I dread to think what Phasma would do if she found him.”

Rey reached a decision. “No, you, Rose and BB-8 must leave. I will find Poe and meet you on Dantooine.” 

She quickly bent down on one knee. “BB-8, I promise I will find your buddy and bring him back but for now you must leave with Finn and Rose. Just tell me where you last saw him” BB-8 beeped something. “I got it- the main bunker.” Rising up, she embraced Finn and Rose and rushed into the smoky corridor, in the very direction Phasma was approaching.

“Her decision is suicidal!” exclaimed Rose, almost in tears as their ship left the hangar and quickly entered hyperspace. 

“Don’t worry Rose, I feel the force is with her and everything will be alright.” replied Finn, embracing her in a comforting gesture. Han Solo had once told him that was not how the force worked, but he truly believed that things would work out in the end. They could not afford to give up hope.

___________________________

Rey slipped into a side door along the long corridor as Phasma and her troops marched forward, opening doors and randomly firing into rooms. She could hear the sounds of smashing glass and breaking furniture.

Whether it was luck or the force, Phasma ignored the door behind which Rey was hidden and entered the hangar. Rey slipped out of the room and quietly made her way to the other hangar.

Phasma turned on her comm. “All clear Sir.” 

Then Rey heard a familiar voice responding to Phasma. “What about the General, Jedi Skywalker and the girl?” Kylo Ren! Rey felt her blood run cold. 

“We have yet to locate them.” 

“I suggest you continue your search. In the event that they are not found, we will launch our attack on the second location.” 

“Understood Sir.” Phasma switched off the comm and instructed the soldiers to thoroughly search the hangar.

“Second location? Did they know about Dantooine?” Rey needed time to process all that she had learned but time wasn’t on her side. Instead she headed towards the first hangar where Phasma and her troops had blasted the doors open. 

Blaster in hand, she slowly crept along the walls till she was in the hangar. Smoke was everywhere. As she headed towards a side door, someone grabbed her and dragged her behind a crate. She tumbled but raised her blaster, ready to shoot.

“Stop! It’s me- Poe! I recognized you by your satchel and the staff strapped to your back.” he whispered, raising his palms in a gesture of surrender. Rey looked at Poe and a mixture of joy and relief washed though her. “Where is everyone else?” Poe asked. “They’ve all gone. I asked BB-8 to go with Finn and Rose, and came looking for you.” 

Poe hugged Rey. “Thank you.” He said gratefully. Despite the smoke, fire and Phasma, Rey could have stayed in that embrace for the rest of the day.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away. “You can thank me later. We need to first get out of here. I wonder if there are any ships left.” They glanced around the hangar and noticed one old RZ-1 Interceptor seemed to be still intact. 

“We’re lucky. That is an instructional ship and has two seats and a hyperdrive. Let’s go!” They ran towards the ship. Reaching it, they paused. They were both pilots. “Do you sit in the first seat or do I?” asked Poe as he clambered onto the wing of the ship and extended a hand to Rey. 

The debate was short-lived. There were shouts from nearby. “There are some survivors by that ship! Kill them!” Blaster fire barely missed them. Poe hurriedly jumped into the front seat, and Rey took the instructor’s seat at the back. Fortunately the ship was in good condition and they were able to drive it out of the hangar and along the tarmac outside, pursued by Phasma and her angry troopers firing at them. The ship was hit in a few places but they managed to take off and were fast approaching the upper atmosphere. 

“Our comm unit has sustained damage but the rest seems to be okay.” said Rey, checking the instructor console before her. Suddenly two TIE fighters appeared from behind cloud over and fired at them. “Look out!” Rey yelled.

There was a loud metallic thunk.  
“We’re hit!” Rey called out. “We need to get out of here before the ship sustains any further damage.” They were still within the planet’s atmosphere so going into lightspeed was risky but it was better than being blasted from the skies. There was no question what they needed to do. 

“Setting co-ordinates for Dantooine and engaging hyperdrive!” exclaimed Poe. The sky grew dark, stars appeared and turned to long streaks around them and the TIE fighters were left far behind. They were safe for now.

Poe shouted loudly with relief. Rey just lay back, exhausted.  
________________________---

They had been traveling for some time in hyperspace and neither felt like talking. Rey watched the mass shadows of other ships in the hyperlanes and an occasional flock of Neebrays, a type of space manta. 

Poe took the opportunity to get some sleep. He awoke after a few hours and checked the console. “We’re approaching the Outer Rim. Should be on Dantooine very- Oh no!” 

Rey sensed the tension in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“The damage sustained from the TIE fighters was worse than I thought. Our ship instruments are shutting down fast. We need to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet. I’m exiting hyperspace.”

The skies grew dark once more, the stars returned to being sparkling specks in the sky and a giant red planet loomed before them.

“Our displays have shut down. We need to land on whatever planet this is.” Poe informed Rey. The ship entered into the planet’s atmosphere. As they approached the surface, Rey noticed mountains and forests. The ship crashed onto a soft muddy surface. Rey was the first to climb out of the cockpit onto one of the ship’s wings and look around, holding her staff in hand just in case of predator attacks.

The terrain was beautiful in a weird way, with lush misty cloud covered forests and dull red skies. Poe also stepped out of the cockpit onto the other wing. The starship seemed to sink a little. Poe peered down. “Uh oh, we’ve landed in a swamp- need to get off the ship fast!” he said urgently. 

Rey leapt off the wing of the ship and landed on nearby dry ground. Unfortunately for Poe, the plane sank further as he tried to make the jump and he fell into the swamp, getting stuck in the mud. 

Rey bent down and extended her scavenger staff to him. He caught one end and she tried to drag him out but he was too heavy. The Starfighter sank completely into the swamp with a loud bubbling sound.

Her strength was not enough. She needed the force. Extending one hand and maintaining her grip on her staff with the other, she tried to force-pull him out of the swamp. She might have used a little too much force-pull as he flew out of the swamp and landed on top of her, knocking her to the ground. 

Glancing down at her for barely a second, he jumped away quickly as if she were a sarlaac he chanced upon. “Sorry, sorry!” he kept repeating apologetically.

Rey didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended, but looking at their mud covered clothes, she burst out laughing. Poe began laughing as well.

“We are at least lucky to be alive and on a habitable planet,” said Rey, looking around. “Now if only we could figure out where we are.” 

Poe was thoughtful. I cannot be too sure but there is only one outer rim planet that matches this description. I haven’t visited it but my mother used to tell me stories about it when I was very young. I think we’re on Dathomir.”


	6. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey are stranded and need to find shelter for the night; Kylo, Hux and Snoke continue their complicated interaction.

Smoke and the acrid stench of burnt plasteel still hung thick in the air. An unmasked Kylo Ren strode across the burnt hangar with an unreadable expression, his steps punctuated by the occasional crunch of glass.

General Hux tried his best to keep up with the dark enforcer, disgust and irritation writ large on his face as he beheld the surrounding wreckage.

They approached some storm troopers standing in attention, awaiting their next command. Captain Phasma marched up to Kylo Ren and Hux. “The resistance base has been thoroughly searched and there is no sign of the rebels. What are your next orders?”

“Burn the base to the ground. Leave no trace of this vile place!” raged Hux, his pale green eyes bulging slightly. Phasma nodded and she instructed the flame troopers to begin their work.

Hux switched on a small comlink device resting on his palm and a small blue holographic image of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared. “Supreme Leader,” said General Hux breathlessly, “We have seized the rebel base at D’Qar and our troops are in the process of destroying all traces of it!”

“Excellent work,” said Snoke. Hux beamed with pride. “With your approval, I would like to give the order for the second base on Dantooine to be destroyed –“

“But Supreme Leader,” Kylo Ren interrupted, “I was informed that while most resistance members reached the Dantooine base, two individuals are still missing- Luke Skywalker’s new student and the commander of black squadron. They were last sighted escaping D’Qar in an A-wing”

Snoke was livid. “Hux, were you aware of this?” he growled.

“I had every intention of pursuing them once the Dantooine base was destroyed. I was even assured that the rebels believe them to be dead.”Hux almost stammered. Kylo barely managed to hide the smugness he felt.

Kylo spoke once more. “If I may Supreme Leader, I believe it is more prudent to wait a few days. The girl and the pilot will show up and when they do, we can destroy them all. If the nest is burned while the rodents are away, they will inevitably seek a new home.”

Snoke gave a nod of acquiesce. “I concur. We can wait a few days. And once you find the girl, bring her to me alive.” The comlink went off.

Hux glowered at Kylo. “I am in charge of this operation Ren!” he snarled. “Your insubordination will not be tolerated.”

Kylo wasn’t even paying attention to Hux anymore. He needed answers.

Snoke was showing an unusual amount of interest in the girl, and it was only a matter of time before the First Order found her no matter where she was hiding.

________________________

Dathomir!

Rey looked up at the gloomy skies. It was well past noon but a red mist obscured the sun like a pall.

“I heard stories from Wookie traders at Niima Outpost about the Nightsisters, frightening witches of Dathomir. That they used arcane magic in the same way that the jedi used the force.” She continued. “I honestly thought they were not real.”

“I heard the entire clan was destroyed during the clone wars by the separatists.” Poe added. “However their reputation was so fearsome that the new republic, smugglers, pirates and even the first order avoid this particular planet fearing what they might come across.”

“We need to get off this planet as soon as possible! The resistance would be looking for us. Is there any chance you could force pull our ship from the swamp?” he asked, hopefully.

Rey tried to focus on the swamp, and then on the ship within the swamp. Dropping her staff, she extended her hands and concentrated hard, imagining the ship rising from the depths of the mud. The mud gurgled and bubbles formed along its surface.

“You’re doing it, Rey- I think our ship is rising!” Poe looked on excited and cheered loudly.  
Unfortunately, the RZ-1 combined with the weight of the mud above it proved too much for Rey. Her mental grip on the ship loosened and with a loud gurgle, the ship sank further into its muddy tomb.

“It’s no use. I’m just not strong enough yet,” Rey said in despair.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Rey. What you did right there was pretty incredible. We’ll find another way.” Poe picked up her staff and handed it back to her and surveyed their surroundings.

The red skies were gradually turned a shade of amaranth flowers and the thunder rumbled. While some trees beside the swamp were attractive with bright green foliage, most were leafless black trunks bent over like the claws of a primeval beast with enormous pod shaped fruit hanging off them. Something wailed plaintively in the distance.

“It’s going to rain. We should find shelter, food and hopefully a ship to get off this godforsaken planet. Let us head that way.” Poe pointed towards an area where the tree cover seemed slightly thinner.

“At least the fruit takes care of dinner,” observed Rey optimistically. “I’ve never seen fruit like this before. What could it be?” Rey approached a low hanging fruit and examined it closely. A skull grinned back at her. She leapt back. “Ugh!” she exclaimed in disgust.

Poe examined it curiously. “Burial pods. Back in school we were taught how certain species follow this practise but I have only seen them in pictures till now. Interesting.”  
Rey made a face. “I think it’s horrid. Let’s get away from this creepy place.”

She is interrupted by a sudden downpour. Rey turned her face to the skies gleefully, her arms outstretched. “I’ve never seen so much rain! We had rainfall on Ahch-to but it was mild and infrequent.” Raindrops poured down her face and onto her grey vest and white undershirt. The drenched undershirt fabric became translucent and clung to her skin.  
Poe tore his eyes away with great difficulty and cast all untoward thoughts from his mind. “I really hope we find shelter soon but on the bright side we at least got rid of the mud on our clothes,” Poe remarked drily, looking at his own soggy flight suit.

They plodded across the muddy terrain for a short while and chanced upon a large cave-like structure. As they drew closer, they realise the entrance was shaped like the face of a woman with an open mouth and the ground was littered with broken stone pillars which were once sculptures of females dressed in ceremonial robes.

The Nightsisters home.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this, “said Poe looking warily into the blackness that lay ahead of them.

Rey closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She senses a lingering darkness within but nothing that should cause concern.

“It’s safe to go inside Poe. The place is unoccupied.”

Poe pulled out a blaster from his flight suit. “Nevertheless, we should keep our weapons ready just in case of trouble.” Rey nodded, pulled the lightsaber out of her satchel and ignited it as they stepped into the cave.

They walked along a dark passage helped by the bright blue glow of the lightsaber. The passage opened into a huge cavern, even taller and wider than some of the star destroyers Rey used to scavenge on Jakku. Unlike the passage, the cavern was dimly illuminated.

The entire structure was held up by several building sized pillars with doors and windows, each surrounded by large pools of luminous aquamarine coloured water. “Probably phosphorescence,” Poe suggested. All the pillars were connected to a central platform via walkways over the pools. The central platform had a smashed stone altar upon it.

“Not exactly a friendly looking place but it will have to do, I guess.” remarks Poe and Rey nods in agreement. She dumps her satchel on the floor of the central platform but continues to carry her lightsaber, though she turns off the blade.

On examining the rooms in the largest pillar, they first come across a small wall altar. The deity was a female painted the same shade as the luminous water with arcane writing all over it. Someone had placed a saucer before it, which was now empty.

In another room, they came across a weird assortment of artefacts including spears, wooden torches, old garments, helmets, a torn painting and some faded indecipherable words written in blood on the walls.

“Maybe you could pick something from the clothes we just found while I get out of this flight suit. I’ll leave the room so you can change.” Poe volunteered. “In the meantime, I’ll look around for food, comm  
equipment…and if we’re lucky, maybe even a ship to get out of here.” Poe left, carrying one of the spears and a couple of torches.

Rey rummaged through the clothes. All of them were assorted shades of red and most of them were extremely short or complicated to wear. Finally she found something that fit her perfectly but something she would never wear under normal circumstances. She also found red arm wraps, which pleased her as she was not comfortable leaving her arms uncovered. Her hair was also a mess so she undid her three buns, and let her hair down to dry.

“Rey?” Poe called out from somewhere outside. “I have good news and bad news. Searched a few of more rooms but had no luck finding a ship. The good news is that one of rooms has some broken comm equipment and an unusually looking speeder. Not sure if any of it works after all this time.”

“We can check them in the morning.” Rey called back, as she tied one of the red wraps.

“Now for the bad news. The pools don’t seem to have any fish in them but I found a store of blackroot wine - we might go hungry but we will be merry,” he joked in an impish tone.

“I’m kidding of course, Rey.” He quickly clarified. “I know you don’t drink so let’s turn in early maybe we can search for food in the morning. Those spears we found could come in handy.”

She was finally ready. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the room and down the steps into the main cavern.

Poe was now wearing a short cream coloured vest and dark trousers. She liked the way his dark tousled hair fell on his handsome face as he knelt beside a fire, adding small pieces of wood to it.

“I’m back,” said Rey in a tentative voice. Poe looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next took me a bit longer than I intended as I've never written a romantic scene before. Hope they have turned out okay.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dathomir has begun to work its (dark) magic on Poe and Rey; Kylo plays detective and cute Mitaka makes a small appearance.

Rey stood at the end of the walkway to the platform in a long form fitting scarlet dress made of silk. Her loose dark brown hair framed her face. The sleeves of the dress fell slightly off her shoulder revealing her bare sun kissed skin, while the fabric was so light that it seemed to move in waves at her ankles giving the impression that she was floating on air, making her seem ethereal. Poe just started at her, speechless.

“Is it ugly? Rey asked suddenly feeling very conscious. “I could look around for something else.”

“No, no. I’m sorry.” Poe stammered. “Where are my manners- You look really lovely-not that you don’t otherwise-” He busied himself tearing pieces out of the wooden torches for the fire, trying to gather his wits as she sat next to him. Normally he was so comfortable around people that he had no problem joking around and engaging in long conversations. Today, his mind was drawing a blank. 

After gazing at the fire for an indefinite period of time in silence, Rey suddenly asked, “What does blackroot wine taste like?”

Poe looked bemused. “I honestly have no idea. Blackroot wine was the nickname we gave to cheap alcohol that we secretly bought from passing spacers wehn I was in high school on Yavin IV. We would sneak into the forest, get wasted and play drinking games like the Truth game. Those were happier times. I miss them.” He reminisced. 

Intrigued, Rey asked, “What is the truth game?”

“It’s silly really. Players have to truthfully answer increasingly embarrassing questions after taking a swig of drink. The game ends when the bottle is empty.”

“We have a fire, a forest and a lot of wine. Let’s play the truth game!” Rey suggested enthusiastically. 

Poe didn’t look too happy with the suggestion. “Dathomir is a dangerous place and we need to remain alert-“

“Come on, aren’t you even slightly curious to find out what the real thing tastes like?” Rey asked with a cheeky grin. 

Poe gave her a quizzical look. “To be fair, I am curious. But doesn’t your jedi code have something about vices? The last thing I want is to have Master Luke Skywalker mad at me for corrupting his student.” He mused. “As a matter of fact, I’m not even sure the wine is still good after all these years.”

“I can handle myself.” Rey insisted stubbornly. “Even the jedi of old drank alcohol.”

“Very well.” Poe brought a large oblong bottle filled with eerie glowing green liquid from one of the nearby rooms. He sat a bit closer, almost facing her and their knees barely touching. 

“The liquid looks mesmerising.” Rey remarked, watching it shimmer as he broke off the lid.

The aroma of wood, smoke and spices filled the air. “It doesn’t smell bad, I guess.” Poe observed and took a tentative sip. His eyes widened in surprise. “Wow! That is heady stuff! Are you sure you even want to try this?” he asked cautiously. Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll go first. How did you join the resistance?”

Poe took a larger gulp. “Easy one. The general asked me to join after I got into trouble for disobeying orders and pursuing first order ships, while working for the new republic. Now my turn. How did you learn to fly?”

Poe handed her the bottle and she took a small sip. The liquid was very sweet and burned slightly as it went down her throat. Her first taste of alcohol. That wasn’t so bad.

“I came across a flight simulator while scavenging and fixed it up. Used to practise every sort of flight simulation possible and even some impossible ones for fun. What about you Mr. Best pilot in the resistance- When and how did you learn to fly?”

“Those are two questions.” Poe said beaming, as he took back the bottle. Rey made a face. 

“Okay, I’ll answer.” Poe drank some more. “I learned flying when I was six from my mother in her old A-wing. My happiest memories were when she would take me to see meteor showers and teaching me to do a barrel roll with the ship. Not sure if it was that enjoyable for her because I inevitably threw up.”

Rey laughed and placed a hand on his thigh. Poe made no effort to remove it. “Six? You are a prodigy! Your parents must be so proud.” Poe looked sadly into the fire for a second and said nothing but then seemed to return to normal again. 

“My turn,” he said passing the drink to Rey and she drank a little more than she intended. She felt very warm inside.

“While on Jakku, did you have a boyfriend? A cute Teedo boyfriend with a big luggabeast maybe?” Poe raised his eyebrows suggestively. Okay, maybe that was going a bit too far, Poe thought to himself.

“No way! Teedos are scary half reptile-half machines. A girl has to have standards. I’ve never dated anyone before.” Rey hurriedly pushed the bottle back into Poe’s hand, almost spilling the drink. “What about you? Do you have a cute girlfriend? Maybe Rose’s sister Paige?”

“What?” Poe looked bewildered for a second and then laughed. “Oh, you saw me teaching her to fly an x-wing and assumed we were an item?” Poe drank some more. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend. Paige and I are just acquaintances. I had a girlfriend but we broke up when I was part of the New Republic Fleet. After that, my girlfriends have been BB-8 and my x-wing.”

“I don’t believe you.” Rey declared, swaying slightly, “Especially after what Yolo said about your admirers in the resistance.”

“You would take Yolo’s word over mine?” Poe fakes a shocked expression. “Maybe you do have a point and I should ask Paige Tico out.” Rey grabs his upper arms with both hands and shakes him, exclaiming loudly. “I was only kidding!” Despite feeling slightly fuzzy, she noted how firm and muscular his arms were.

“The lady has had a bit too much to drink methinks.” Poe joked, trying to hide how much the physical contact between them was affecting him. 

She released her grip. “Let’s pause the game for a second, I remembered something.” Rummaging in her bag, she pulled out something from its depths. “The Koyo melons you gave me,” she said extending them to Poe. He leaned forward and took one, taking great care to avoid any further physical contact. “Thanks.”

The fruit smelled sharp, and as she bit into the rind, an explosion of tangy juice filled her mouth. Poe watched as a small trickle of the tangerine juice escape the corner of her lips. His mouth ran dry.  
Rey pushed aside her satchel and took the bottle from Poe. “Okay, one more question each and we’ll call it a night.”

“Fine. What is your biggest fear?” Poe tried to keep the question generic, expecting her to talk about teedos or sand monsters. 

Rey looked into the fire thoughtful, her loose hair obscuring her face. Then after what seemed like a long time, she replied. “I have a secret. Something I have told no one till now, not Finn, not Rose, not even Master Luke.” She looked at him with a worried expression. “I trust you and I don’t want there to ever be any secret between us, though I am really afraid of what you will think of me.”

“Rey, you don’t have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable-“

“No, I want to.” She looked down and said in a low voice- “when I was a prisoner of the First Order, Kylo Ren interrogated me. He tried to probe my mind to locate the whereabouts of BB-8. It was the most unpleasant experience I ever had.”

Poe winced. “I know how you must feel. I went through a similar experience-“

“The mind probe wasn’t the worst of it. He unlocked something in my head. Something that was hidden away and I unconsciously entered his mind.”

Poe looked at her startled.

“And now, when I feel any strong emotions, he is able to feel them and communicate with me.” Rey shuddered.

“Can he find the location of the resistance base from your mind?” Poe asked, maybe a little more harshly than he intended.

“It doesn’t work like that. He can just sense what I am going through but he cannot see through my eyes. We share what he calls a force bond.” Rey covered her face with her palms. 

Poe gently pulled her hands off her face and held her hands in his. “Kylo interrogated me as well.” He said, looking into her eyes. The fire reflected in his eyes looked like shooting stars in a night sky.

“I was captured by the First Order and physically tortured for hours by an interrogation droid but I did not break. I did not reveal where I hid the map to Luke Skywalker.” Poe paused. “Then he was brought in- Kylo Ren. He extended his hand and tore through my mind. He sifted through my memories, my thoughts and made me re-live the worst moment of my life again and again in a loop- my mother’s death. I wept for the first time in many years but he was relentless. The images didn’t cease till I finally told him where I hid the map. Rey, I am not afraid of pain and torture, or even my own death. I have requested the resistance to send my final log to my father in the event that I do not return from a mission. I accept my own mortality. What I fear the most is having to witness the pain and suffering of others, especially those I care about.” 

Rey extended a hand towards his face, her heart filled with sorrow. Poe flinched. “I am not trying to read your mind Poe. I just cannot see you like this.” 

She began to withdraw her hand but Poe caught her wrist. “No, I want you to read my mind. I want to let you in.” And he brought her hand close to his forehead, closing his eyes.

Rey reached out with the force. She could see fragments of images- there was Kylo with his mask stopping a blaster bolt in mid-air. Poe looked distressed so she quickly moved away from that memory. 

She then saw a slender attractive woman with eyes like Poe dressed in a green flight suit, a tall broad shouldered man with a crew cut planting a sapling, what looked like a podracer, an elderly Duros, Finn, a lot of faces she could not recognize and some which she could… Then she saw something that made her pause. He opened his eyes and looked tense. 

She leaned forward until there was little space between their faces, their noses almost touching. After only the slightest pause, she brushed her lips against his. She then moved back and again looked into his eyes, her heart pounding in trepidation. His eyes had a frightening intensity.

Before she could react, he pulled her to him so she was seated on his lap and he kissed her tenderly and slowly until both their mouths were moving in concord. 

His mouth tasted of koyo melon and spice. Dizzy but wanting more, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand encircled her waist almost possessively. Their breaths quickened. His kisses deepened, growing more hungry and insistent, as he ran his fingers along the nape of her neck, winding them in her hair.

After what seemed like ages, they had to pause, gasping for breath. An exhausted Rey rested her head against him, her breath warm on his shoulder. Yesterday and tomorrow she might be a fierce jedi warrior, but at this moment a beautiful young girl lay trustingly in his arms. Reluctantly he reached a decision. “We need to stop-” he whispered.

She mumbled protests but Poe was insistent. “The resistance will be searching for us. We need to find a way off this planet tomorrow so we should get some sleep.” Rey finally acquiesced and lay down by the fireside on a makeshift pillow Poe created out of his now dry flight suit.

Poe lay beside her, with her back pressed close to his chest and his arm around her. His head was raised, resting on his other elbow as he watched her. When she had finally slept, he kissed her temple and murmured in a very low voice, fearful that someone might hear it. “I don’t want to rush this, especially not when we’re both inebriated. I don't want you to ever regret what just happened between us. You mean too much to me.”

___________________________________________

Kylo Ren stood with his arms crossed, staring out of the window in his private quarters on the Finalizer, gazing at the stars. Normally this was his favourite form of meditation, but at this moment he found no peace.

He felt a tumult of emotions from the girl- a tapestry of joy, pain and… desire? The scavenger had revealed her weakness to him. Such foolishness. All he had to do was threaten to hurt or even kill the pilot, and she would be at the Supreme Leader’s feet within the week.

His immediate impulse was to inform his master of this development, confess that he shared a bond with the girl, so the Supreme Leader could exploit this knowledge and mine their connection. 

“Your mind, body and very soul belong to the First Order!” He recalled Snoke repeatedly hissing those words in his ear in a menacing tone years earlier. This routine went on for months as he lay bound to an interrogation chair, with a droid intermittently injecting him with serums that made his body burn like fire. This continued until those words became a part of his very essence. 

And yet, he was reluctant to share this new part of himself with anyone. Also, his Master’s eagerness to find her worried him.

Do not be weak! He reminded himself. This girl was his rival. If she proved more powerful than him, he would lose the favour of his Master. His hours of searching Imperial records for any clues pertaining to a young girl with force powers yielded nothing.

He needed more information to improve his search. Maybe the answers lay in Jakku.

“Sir?” Lieutenant Mitaka approached him, gingerly. “The silencer has been prepared for your journey.” Without turning, Kylo responded. “Very good.”

Mitaka beat a hasty retreat from the room holding his throat protectively. He still had nightmares of his last encounter with the infamous Kylo Ren.


	8. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wonders if last night was real or a hallucination after drinking Nightsister wine; the Resistance is worried about their missing members.

It first started as a rustle. And then there were whispers. Or maybe it was just a breeze. Rey could not tell exactly what woke her up. But the one thing she was certain of was the smoky aroma of roasted food that permeated her senses. 

She was famished. 

The cavern was still dark and illuminated by the phosphorescent pools so she wasn’t sure if it was day or night. Rolling over, she tried to get up but felt like there were a hundred porgs dancing in unison on her head and her mouth felt like sandpaper. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead, “said Poe cheerfully. He was seated nearby, cooking fish on a spit, sleeves rolled up. “You looked so peaceful that I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. So I did a little exploring, found a pool nearby filled with fish and speared a few for our breakfast. You must be hungry.” 

“I have an awful headache,” she groaned, clutching her head. “Your first hangover. It’s completely normal.” Rey struggled to get up and almost tripped. The red dress. Oh dear. It might not have all been a dream after all.

Poe rose and brought her the same green flask from the previous night. “Here, have some of this.” She made a face. “Uh, no thanks.” Poe laughed heartily. “It’s not blackroot wine. I refilled the flask with water from the pool. Drink up. It will help reduce the headache.”

Rey gratefully took the flask and drank. It certainly made her feel better, and she began to assess the situation with a clearer head. So the events of last night were real. Tying her hair back in her signature three buns, she awkwardly joined Poe and cast furtive glances at him. 

Barring the slightly scruffy appearance from not shaving, he seemed to be his normal self and was occupied skewering fish pieces on sticks. He was humming a tune as well.

Rey wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject. She was sure something happened between them. But then again maybe she experienced hallucinations from drinking aged witch brew. What was she even thinking? Ever since she learned about the Force, she knew some very weird things happened in the galaxy, and the last thing she wanted was to come across as some sort of freak. She decided to play it by ear for now. 

“Have some fish.” Poe interrupted her thoughts, offering some of the fish skewers. “Sorry if it is a little bland. I’m not familiar with the vegetation of Dathomir unlike Yavin, where it was easy to locate forest herbs to add flavor.”

The fish was delicious, with a buttery soft flesh. Rey began to feel like an entirely new person. “The food is wonderful!” responded Rey enthusiastically, licking her fingers and chewing on the skewer sticks, trying to ensure that not even the tiniest bit was wasted. She saw Poe watching her with a big grin on his face. “Sorry,” she mumbled, worried that her lack of decorum was putting him off.

“No, please don’t apologize Rey. I am really happy that you liked my cooking.” She sensed he was telling her the truth and she also relaxed. 

After breakfast, they checked the speeder and comm equipment Poe had found the previous evening. 

The speeder was extremely unusual in appearance. It comprised three linked pods, a driving cockpit in the middle with a passenger carriage and an oversized engine on each side. “I’m a big fan of speeders. Built a reasonably fast hybrid of a speeder bike and a swoop on Jakku. We have to take this for a ride once we have the comm unit up and running, please!” begged Rey, her eyes shining as she ran a hand along the chassis of the speeder. 

Poe tried to turn it on and it rumbled to life. “The speeder seems to be okay. We’ll take it out once we’re done fixing up the comm unit.”  
They focus on repairing the comm unit which looked like a disemboweled beast with all its wires sticking out. “I think we can fix it,” said Rey. “It’s only a matter of finding out which wire goes where.” 

Poe thought she looked adorable sitting cross legged and holding up wire ends. He had been meaning to talk about the previous night with her but he was worried that her actions might have been because of the drink and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Instead, he joins her in the task and after a few hours, the unit lit up, and the monitor glowed green. Poe attempted to contact the resistance, entering his personal signature and a message for Leia. There was no response. The equipment dated back to the Clone Wars and might not even be working properly, he reasoned. They waited some more.

After waiting for what seemed to be at least a couple of hours, Poe finally arose. “We need a break. How about we go explore the planet on the speeder?” Rey agrees, excited.

Uncharacteristically, Poe takes a seat in the passenger carriage. Rey looks at him inquiringly. “Do it!” he indicated towards the driver’s seat. “You are asking for trouble.” said Rey laughing wickedly, taking over the driver’s seat.

_____________________________

Leia read the letter one more time, unwilling to send it out. It was addressed to Kes Dameron, offering her condolences on his son’s passing. It didn’t feel right. Logic dictated that he had died in the attack on D’Qar but she sensed he was alive. Then again there was even the worse scenario of both Rey and him being captured by the first order. 

Luke sat in her office, contemplative. “I think they are both alive and well. That is what my feelings tell me.” He reassured her.

But Leia wasn’t fully convinced. Something was wrong. She could sense it. Restless, she rose from her chair and went to the Ground Control Division area. The members were still setting up equipment but a few instruments were functional. BB-8 was moving around the machines, making sad booping noises. He had been in this room from almost the day they reached Dantooine.

“Have you heard anything?” said Leia apprehensively. Lt. Connix understood what was bothering Leia. Putting down her headphones, she responded, “No General. We’ve sent out messages to all our contacts asking them if they’ve heard any news of Commander Dameron or the jedi. We’re also scanning for any signals of incoming resistance ships in case they managed to escape. So far we’ve heard nothing.”

“Thank you Kaydel,”said Leia, patting the young girl on the shoulder. “General, general, you might want to see this,” said Pamich Nerro, the young lead dispatcher, agitatedly while looking at a screen. “What is it?” Leia asked, filled with dread. Had the first order found them?

“It’s a message from Commander Dameron. The signature checks out. The message says that he and the jedi are alive but have lost their ship. We’ve been able to locate the co-ordinates from where the message was sent.”

BB-8 almost screamed with joy and rolled out of the room. Leia was palpably relieved. There were loud cheers outside the ground control room. Snap, Jess, Chewie, Finn and Rose rushed into the room, followed by BB-8, all sounding really excited and talking loudly at the same time. It is a cacophony of growls, boops and cheers. 

Luke hears the commotion and emerges from Leia’s office. They see Luke and quieten down.

Snap is the first to speak. “General, we heard that Poe and the jedi have been located. Is it true?” Leia nodded. “We just got a message from Poe, and we need to send a ship to pick up both him and the jedi.” 

Nerro interrupted. “General, we’ve traced their location to the outer rim planet of Dathomir.” There was silence. 

Everybody looked at one another unsure of how to react. Luke however was very agitated. “We need to leave immediately. I need to go bring them back. Chewie, can we use the Millennium Falcon?” Chewie growls his consent. Luke leaves the room, almost running.

Leia rushes after him. “Luke, what is wrong?”

Luke stops. “Leia, you don’t understand. Dathomir is an extremely dangerous planet- the dark side is strong there. It seeps through the soil, water, air… it’s even in the sap of its plants and the blood of its creatures. We need to get them off that world as soon as possible!”


	9. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dathomir works its spell on Poe and Rey; Rey makes a shocking discovery; Kylo pays Jakku a visit.

“You are an awesome racer! Whoo-hoo!” Poe cheered loudly from the speeder’s passenger compartment, holding Rey’s scavenger staff in one hand. Rey drove the speeder through the jungles of Dathomir at the highest speed setting, using the force to determine and avoid obstacles.

Occasionally she tries to weave between rocks and the claw shaped trees, the side compartments narrowly missing them. “Thanks Poe.” She yelled back. After a long time she drove back to the entrance of the Nightsister cave, and climbed off the speeder.

“Did you ever consider a career in podracing?” Poe asked her, as he handed her back the scavenger staff. “We didn’t have podracing on Jakku or I might have looked into it.” She then nudged his arm with her elbow playfully. “What about you Poe?” Did she just imagine it or did the contact make him nervous.

He hid it quickly. “As a kid I turned a fruit picker into an improvised podracer once and got into a lot of trouble for damaging a tree gifted to my family by Luke Skywalker. There ended my brief and promising career as a podracer.” Rey laughed.

“Hey, I should show you the pool I told you about. Maybe we could catch some fish for dinner while we’re there. Come with me.” Poe led her down a path lined with the claw shaped trees and at the end was a large body of water being fed by a waterfall. “Isn’t it amazing?” Poe asked as they stood on the bank.

Rey bent down, took a handful of water and splashed him with it. She couldn’t help herself. “Really?” retorted Poe, grabbing an even larger amount of water and splashing it at her. She shrieked in delight.

“I’m going into the water,” Rey declared, rushing towards the water, unmindful of her long dress. “Be careful Rey,” warned Poe. “These water bodies might have dangerous creatures lurking inside. Don’t go in.”

Too late. Rey was already up to her knees in the water. Her scarlet dress billowed around her like blood on the surface of the water. “We haven’t seen a creature for miles. What could go wrong- ow!” Something sharp had pierced her ankle. Rey noticed the large spiny lizard like creature as she fell into the water. “Sprantal! Move away before it spits venom on you!” yelled a panic-stricken Poe, running into the water to help her, blaster in hand.

He fired and injured the Sprantal. However it only maddened the monster, which decided to turn and attack Poe instead. He kept firing at the creature and the waters were red from its blood but it only seemed to get more enraged. As it was almost upon Poe, he saw a blur of scarlet and blue.

Rey! Rey stood in front of him looking furious, flecks of bloody water on her face and her mouth curled in a snarl. Standing there in that red dress with her ignited lightsaber, she looked like an angry pagan goddess about to claim a sacrifice. Sweeping the lightsaber in a graceful arc, she decapitated the creature. Poe couldn't take his eyes off her, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Then he remembered that she might be injured. “Are you alright?” He asked concerned, quickly rushing to her side. “My foot hurts,” she admitted.  
Poe put her arm over his shoulder, a hand around her waist and carefully guided her out of the water to a nearby rock. Rey felt a chill from the physical proximity.

Kneeling in front of her, takes her right foot and finds it inflamed. “The creature’s spine broke off in your ankle,” he said, his voice seemingly calm, but Rey could sense the edge in it.

He attempts to prise it out with his fingers as carefully as he could manage, but had no luck. “I’m sorry Rey but I have to do this.” He holds up her ankle slightly, and applies his mouth to her injury, sucking out the spine. The sensation of his lips and tongue against her skin feels like electricity running through her entire body. She gasps.

Finally, the offending spine is removed. His hands linger on her foot for a while before he reluctantly lets it go. Then he looks up at her, his eyes blazing with fury. She had seen him upset and irritated in the past but definitely not angry.

Without a word, he stormed off, leaving Rey confused. She pursues him. Catching up with him in the room with the comm unit, only illuminated by the green light of its monitor, she tentatively touches his shoulder. “What’s wrong Poe?”

He spins around. And before she could react, he roughly pins her against a wall holding her arms over her head by the wrists, crushing her mouth with his. Her scavenger staff falls to the floor with a clatter. It wasn’t the gentle kisses she remembered from the previous night but raw and almost painful, his stubble grazing her chin.

He paused. “What you did was stupid and dangerous!” he whispered angrily in her ear, not releasing her from his grasp. “You could have died!”

Rey protested, her heart beating so rapidly she could only take small gasps of breath. “I can take care of myself. Have been taking care of myself from as far back as I can remember!”

“I’m not questioning your abilities in any way. But if anything happened to you, I don’t know what I would do-”

He gazed back at her with a wide-eyed haunted expression, shadows falling across his face. “Rey, I know you are a powerful jedi and it is stupid of me to worry about you. But when I see you, your undisguised joy when you eat something you like, when your face scrunches up in concentration, the tenderness with which you talk to BB-8, even the way you tie your hair in those three buns…” he releases one hand and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “…I feel there is light in the galaxy. A light I want to cherish and protect.”

Rey is speechless.

“I know I should not feel this way as jedi don’t get attached. That is why I didn’t want to bring up what happened last night- so you are not burdened by expectations. I want to be a source of strength for you.” He releases her and moves back slightly.

Rey seizes his vest and pulls him close to her, leaving little space between their bodies, their breaths mingling. “A jedi is allowed to have attachments as long as they don’t let it affect their duties. Master Luke told me so.” She said breathlessly.

“You told Master Luke about us?” asked Poe, confusion writ large on his face.

“Not exactly. He sensed how we felt, and you could say that he gave his approval.” Poe’s relief was apparent, as he kissed her once again. Rey felt her body melt like butter. She gripped his hair and intensified the kiss, biting his lower lip gently. She can hear him chuckle slightly, as he ran his hands along her waist, wrapping them around her back.

Poe’s lips drift from her lips to her cheeks, and trail down to her throat, which he licks lightly. She moans and rakes her fingers across his toned muscled back. Then he gently nibbles the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, leaving a bruise.

The first order and the resistance were far, far away and here it was just the two of them. Not the jedi and the best-pilot-in-the-galaxy, but two people alone on a primeval planet, as if they were the only two people in the whole galaxy.

A loud ping breaks the spell. It’s the sound of an incoming message on the comm unit. Poe reluctantly pulls away from their embrace. “I guess I should check on the unit.” He checked the screen.

“It’s the resistance.” Poe sounded subdued. “They got our message and should arrive at our coordinates in a few hours.”

______________________________

Later that night, Rey is back in her regular clothes and Poe is back in his flightsuit waiting for the resistance ship. They are gazing up at the stars. He is lying prone outside the cave with Rey on her side beside him, his arm is wrapped around her. Her head rests on his shoulder as she runs her fingers cross his chest. She feels some object under the fabric of his suit. Curious, she asks, “What is that?”

Poe pulls out a chain that is hanging around his neck with a ring on it. “It’s a family heirloom. Belonged to my mother. I wear it on missions for strength.” Rey held it in her hand briefly, remembering the lady in green she had seen in Poe’s vision. Then she returned it to Poe.

“We’re back at the resistance base tomorrow,” Rey sounded nervous. “You must be looking forward to being back with all your friends, and-”

“Rey, This sounds crazy but for a moment I wished we had not fixed the unit; that the two of us could just stay in this moment for ever.” Rey was silent. Poe continued. “I know we have to go back to many responsibilities- you with jedi business and me with fighting for the resistance. But do you think we could put time aside to also work on what we have here between us?” She could feel his heart racing and his nervousness.

She looked up and made a mock serious face. “And here I thought you had grand plans to ask Paige Tico out once we got back.” Poe was taken aback for a minute and then realized she was teasing him. He laughed.

She then rested her head once again on his shoulder, her heart content. “I would really like that very much as well. We will find a way to make it work.”

They eventually fall sleep lying there. Sometime afterwards, Rey hears the sounds of whispering and wakes up. “Poe?” She finds herself lying all alone. There is glowing green mist all around her, obscuring the rest of the landscape. A voice calls to her from inside the Nightsister cave. She follows the sound into the cave, back into the main cavern.

It is completely dark, except for the area around a woman in a red dress standing with her back to Rey.

“Hello?” Rey asks, now getting a bit afraid. “Who are you?”

The woman turns around. She recognizes her as the female painted on the altar she passed on the first day. The woman responds in a raspy faraway whisper. “I am known by many names- Cora Vessora, Riia, the Mother, creator of the Nightsister clan- to name a few. But what is more important than who I am is- who are you?”

“I’m Rey, a scavenger from Jakku, jedi apprentice of Luke Skywalker and member of the Resistance.” The woman glares, her eyes glowing green and filled with hate.  
“Jedi? You cannot be a jedi. It is sacrilegious.”

“But I wish to be a jedi,” It is the correct path for me,” insisted Rey.

“A direct blood descendant of mine cannot be a jedi. The Nightsisters are neither jedi nor sith. Search your feelings Rey. You know this to be true.”

“You’re lying. The Nightsisters were massacred during the Clone Wars so it’s impossible,” pointed out Rey, growing increasingly angry. “And what have you done with Poe? Where is he?”

“Not all the Nightsisters died. Few survivors and those who were off-world at the time re-settled in other sectors and the Unknown Regions. But no matter where you go, Dathomir remains a part of you. And now that you are back home and we can rebuild the clan. As for your companion, I have not harmed him. He is of no concern to me and he shouldn’t be of concern to you. Men are imperfect.”

The green glowing tendrils of mist began to take human shapes- hundreds of glowing green women with hunger in their eyes.

Rey cannot control her anger. “Witches, stay from Poe and me. Leave us alone!” She screamed. Cora moved closer to Rey, floating slightly off the ground. “I am in your blood. I am a part of you.” She extended a finger and touched Rey’s forehead. “Welcome back, Sister.”

__________________

 

“Good Sir, may I interest you in a Happabore ride through lovely Jakku? A visit to the Sitter’s Tower maybe?” asked the thin wiry alien covered head to toe in a sand colored robe. Kylo Ren looked up from his drink. The alien took one look at his murderous expression, the long red meridian-like scar on his face, apologized profusely and left.

Soon he was joined by an elderly woman in rags with four TIE fighters and a star destroyer tattooed on her arm and several limbs replaced by cybernetics. She must have been beautiful at one time but years of running a shack on Pilgrim’s road had taken their toll. “What can I do for you?” asked the lady. “Old Meru or should I say Commander Iden Versio,”he asked in a low voice. “I am Kylo Ren of the First Order and I need your assistance”-

“Iden Versio,” the elderly lady mused. “Now that is a name I haven’t heard in a very long time. How can I help you?” Kylo moved closer to her. “I am seeking information regarding a scavenger.”

“Finding a particular scavenger is like seeking a specific grain of sand in the desert.”Iden said dismissively. Do you have any further information on this particular scavenger?”  
“She would be in her early twenties and got into trouble over a BB droid.”

Iden’s eyes showed recognition. “I remember her. A slip of a girl who was employed by Unkar Plutt down at Niima Outpost.” Kylo rose. “Thank you Commander.” He paused. “I have one more question. You had the option to join the First Order and yet here you are, serving drinks to the scum of the galaxy and barely eking a living. Do you have any regret?”

Iden smiled and shook her head. “I lived a life following other’s rules and now I want to live on my own terms. No Kylo Ren, I have no regrets.” Iden Versio’s words left Kylo thoughtful.

He strode out into the hot midday sun, but he was not bothered by these small inconveniences, nor by the people who passed him by, looking at his scar in terror.

Finally reaching Niima Outpost, he saw the little metal box from where Unkar dealt with both customers and scavengers. It was closed. Knocking on the shutter, he waited. Unkar lifted the shutter with his one remaining hand, ready to hurl abuse. He sees Kylo and immediately changes his tone.

“Come in, come in,” he told Kylo, opening the box door. “What can I do for the First Order now, Master Ren? Is there some planet or asteroid you need me to clean up post First Order visit” he asked almost deferentially. Kylo looked at him in disgust. “I am here to find out about the scavenger girl. The one who ran off with a droid a few months ago.”

Unkar scowled. “That girl is a thief and a troublemaker. Her Wookie friend tore off my arm. Did she steal anything from you?” Kylo Ren did not bother to reply to his question. He went on. “I just need to know how she turned up on Jakku.” Unkar looked uncomfortable. “Is there a reward?” Kylo indicated his assent with a curt nod. “You will be rewarded for your information.”

After weighing the pros and cons of answering the question honestly, finally Unkar spoke. “Years ago, I was asked to work salvage on a planet in the Unknown Regions. I don’t remember the name. When I got there in my quad jumper, I found a little girl roaming in a forest crying and her village was a pile of ashes. Normally I am expected to hand over any children I find to the First Order but I didn’t think they would miss one. So I made her my servant and she went on to become my main scavenger. Not bad in terms of career advancement, eh?”

Kylo was seething with fury. “Thank you for the information Mr. Plutt.” He said in a controlled voice and turned to leave the shack. “Hey!” growled Unkar. “We had a deal. I was to give you information in exchange for a reward. Where is my reward?”

“Here is the reward you deserve!” replied Kylo, igniting his lightsaber and slicing the Unkar into several pieces. Kylo left the box, and neither the scavengers nor Unkar’s thugs had the courage or desire to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of nods to canon in the story, particularly in this chapter. Thought our two lovebirds should have some happy moments before things get crazy again.


	10. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers a little of her dark side potential, unfortunately Poe does as well; Kylo is still seeking answers and looking forward to having his revenge.

As the morning light streamed through the vermilion filter of Dathomir’s atmosphere, Poe awoke feeling happier than he had been in a very long time. Sleepily, he extended a hand to pull Rey close but only felt bare ground beside him. Rey!

He leapt up and frantically looked around. Rey’s satchel, staff and lightsaber were still where she had left them and to his relief he saw no signs of struggle or violence. For some inexplicable reason he was drawn to the Nightsister cave. Maybe she wanted to take a last look at the place before leaving, he reassured himself as he headed into the cave, trying to ignore the growing apprehension he felt.

Standing with her back to the broken stone altar in the phosphorescent gloom was Rey, her head bent in deep contemplation. Puzzled by her strange behaviour, Poe ventured closer. “Rey?” he called out cautiously.

Rey looked up. Her eyes were not their usual vibrant hazel but glowing green orbs, staring back at him with intense hatred. Poe was dumbfounded.

“Rey, are you alright?” Poe rushes towards her, extremely worried. But before he could touch her, he felt as if an invisible hand had shoved him with such immense force that he crashed into a nearby wall. The coarse rocks scraped his cheek and he felt the warm trickle of blood on his face.

With a hoarse faraway voice Rey called out, “Stay away from me. Leave this place immediately!” Tendrils of green glowing mist emerge from her and surround her.

Trying to conceal his rising alarm, Poe once again made his way towards her. “What happened? This isn’t like you.”

“Oh you are so wrong. This is the real me, a child of the dark. I have seen my true potential, and I will realize it.” Rey had a cruel smile on her face.

“B-but you’re a jedi. The jedi belong to the light, not the dark.”  
Rey scoffed. “I’m no jedi. I belong here, with the Nightsisters and one day, we will rise again and be more powerful than any Jedi or sith.” 

“Please Rey,” begged Poe. “I don’t know what has happened to you but this isn’t you. The resistance ship will be here soon. We need to return to the resistance and save the galaxy from the first order.”

“I am merely a tool for the resistance. They want me for my connection to the force. You want to use me as well. You’re just as bad as them,” spat Rey, her face contorted in rage.  
“That’s not true Rey,” he said, pained by her words. “It’s this planet, this place that is affecting you. I would never use you. You mean so much to me. You must know that by now.” Poe had almost reached Rey once more.

His words angered her even more. “Liar!” Her yell of rage echoed around the cave, as if a hundred voices echoed the same sentiment. “This is my final warning. Leave this place if you want to live!”  
“I won’t leave you in this terrible place. Come away with me.” 

Again he felt the same invisible hands seize him, holding him in a paralytic grip, reminding him of a terrifying time not long ago on Jakku, when Kylo paralysed him using the force. Rey moved closer, her hand extended, and with a fiendish grin plastered on her face. “I will make you suffer; make you regret that you ever met me.” 

Poe felt something constrict his throat as he was slowly lifting him off the ground. He tried to stop the ever increasing pressure choking him, but to no avail. “To struggle is futile,’ Rey called out, her voice dripping in mockery. “You should have left when you had a chance. Now I will enjoy killing you slowly and painfully.” 

Just as he felt the world go dark, he saw a white robed figure stride quickly towards Rey. Master Luke Skywalker! Fortunately, Rey was so focused on Poe that she did not notice his arrival. Before she could react, he pressed his thumb to her forehead. The pressure on Poe’s throat eased and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Rey had a confused expression on her face, as if awakening from a trance. With wild eyes, she looked around the cavern, at Master Luke, at Poe on the floor holding his throat, and realised what had transpired. Screaming in horror at the realization of what she was about to do, Rey fell to the floor unconscious. 

“We need to leave this accursed place quickly!” warned Master Luke. “Chewie, can you please carry her to the ship?” Poe then noticed Chewbacca near the cave entrance. Growling in agreement, Chewie quickly picked up Rey as if she were a ragdoll and rushed outside. Howls of rage echoed around the cavern. “Foolish Jedi, you can never separate us from our sister!”

“Come Quickly!” Luke exclaimed, as he shielded him and held a hand aloft as if pressing against an invisible barrier. Poe caught a glimpse of what looked like flashes of white light emerging from Luke Skywalker’s palm and colliding with the same green glowing mist he had seen emerging from Rey. He struggled to his feet and together they rushed out of the cavern.

The Millennium Falcon was docked outside the cave. Poe mutely followed Luke back to the ship, carrying Rey’s belongings. 

Rey lay on the relief pilot bunk in the communal area, still unconscious. Luke touched her forehead, his eyes closed in concentration. Shuddering, he opened his eyes. 

“I was able to temporarily block the Nightsister spirit’s influence but we cannot be certain to what extent the darkness has infected her,” Luke revealed. Poe sensed exhaustion and defeat in his voice, as if he had faced similar tragedies in the past. Luke continued. “I know it is a lot to ask at this time considering what you have been through but I think it is best that you remain here with her. I need to assist Chewie in the cockpit.” 

Poe nodded and sat at the foot of the bunk apprehensively. She looked so fragile that it was hard to believe that this was the same person who almost killed him a few minutes earlier. Instinctively, he reached out to stroke her hair but drew back. What if she awoke and stared at him with those terrifying green eyes again? A part of him wanted to jump out of the airlock and the other longed to hug Rey and tell her things were going to be okay. In the end, he just sat watching her, pain and guilt etched on his face.

A few hours later, Luke returned and beckoned for Poe to join him at the communal table nearby. “I recognize you now,” he said in a kindly voice. “You are Shara Bey’s son. We went for a mission together after the battle of Endor.” The table had an unfinished dejarik game, with three-dimensional holo-monsters standing on the board’s squares.

“My parents always spoke highly of you Master Skywalker, and we still have the tree you gave them on our ranch.”  
At the mention of the force tree, an air of sadness once again descended on Luke. It was the same type of sadness he had felt around Leia when she spoke of the past. 

Not wanting to embarrass the jedi master, Poe pretended to be interested in a holographic Monnok that was attempting to club a Molator with its staff.

Luke continued. “I sensed the force wanted your family to have the tree after our mission. None of us can fathom the true will of the force or why bad things happen to our loved ones.” He then turned to Rey. “There are monsters in all of us and they can only be defeated when the person is ready. The best we can do is show love and patience.” Those words were strangely comforting. 

After Luke left him once more, Poe returned to Rey’s side and held her hand for the rest of the journey. 

____________________________

As they entered Dantooine’s atmosphere. Luke sent a message to Leia informing her that they found both the missing resistance members, but Rey was in a bad shape.  
“Physically she is fine but I worry that Dathomir has affected her in some profound terrible way. I have failed another student.” Luke said, sounding very tired. 

“Luke, I’ll have her moved quietly to my quarters and restrict access to her.” Leia volunteered. “The rest of the resistance need not know about this for now.” 

It was dark when the Millennium Falcon reached Dantooine base. Leia made sure that only BB-8, Finn and Rose accompanied her to the tarmac, along with a hover-stretcher. Chewie descended the boarding ramp and gently placed a still unconscious Rey on the hover-stretcher. Luke and Poe followed close behind. Leia placed a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You and Chewie should get some rest. I’ll join you soon.” Luke nodded in understanding.

Finn and Rose hugged Poe. “Please warn us next time you plan to take a vacation to one of the _Devilworlds_. We were so worried about you both!” Finn scolded.  
Breeeewaaah! BB-8 bumped against Poe’s knee a few times. “I’m sorry if I worried you buddy, but I’m back now, and not going anywhere.” 

“Don’t worry about Rey- we’ll take turns spending time with her. You need to get some rest,” advised Rose. Poe forced himself to smile as he didn’t want to unnecessarily worry them. Finn and Rose then guided the stretcher carrying Rey to Leia’s quarters.

Now alone with Poe, Leia observed that he was very different from the happy-go-lucky flyboy she last saw on D’Qar. His eyes reflected melancholy, which was only enhanced by his muddy and torn clothes, and the dry blood on his face. “General, thank you for rescuing us,” Poe said as formally as he could manage. “I just need a little time to clean up and will be ready to get back to the skies.” 

Leia sighed. “Commander, you have been through a very trying time. I insist that you go back to your quarters and get at least a day’s rest first. Flying can wait.”  
“But I need to get back to work as soon as possible. The First Order is out there.” 

“This isn’t a request young man. It is an order from your general.” Leia insisted, though her tone was kindly. “BB-8 will escort you to your quarters.”  
Poe reluctantly left the tarmac and walked with BB-8 to his assigned quarters, oblivious of two people watching him from a distance. 

Vice Admiral Holdo turned to Statura and remarked, “Commander Dameron seems to have been badly affected by his time on Dathomir. Maybe one of the other pilots could temporarily take over managing the Starfighter Corps while he handles a less demanding assignment?” Statura is unconvinced but knows better than to argue. Infighting is bad for morale. “I’ll see what can be done.”

_________________________________

 

“I can’t find a thing!” Kylo roared as he sent the monitor of one of his consoles flying in a graceful arc across his room, resulting in a small fireworks display as it crashed. 

After his field trip to Jakku, he had spent hours accessing files in the First Order’s records relating to attacks on planets in the Unknown Regions. Many results turned up but there was nothing relating to a young girl. The only thing of interest was a few files only accessible to Snoke and General Hux. 

He was more than a little agitated at the idea of the Supreme Leader keeping secrets from him, and that too in collusion with that vile Hux. To make matters worse, he was unable to sense the scavenger. All he could sense was darkness. Had she figured out a way to break their bond?

His thoughts were interrupted by a comlink message from the Supreme Leader. The holo image shed a dull blue light around his dark room. “Kylo Ren, we have received some excellent news. The jedi Skywalker and his apprentice are now on Dantooine. It is time to prove your loyalty to me once more. It is time for war.” Kylo felt a thrill of excitement rising in his chest. At last he had the chance to reveal his true force potential to the scavenger. At last he would have his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These parts of the story are going to be particularly hard for me to write as I hate putting Poe's character through distress.


	11. Tribulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe unhappily takes on a new role in the resistance; Rey has to make a difficult decision.

_I can fly anything._

Poe regretted the many times he had made that remark. On returning to active duty, he was informed that he had been temporarily re-assigned to one of the B/SF-17 heavy bombers. “Your T-70 was unfortunately destroyed in the attack on D'Qar,” Admiral Statura explained. “And there is a war on and resources are scarce. It will take a while before we can procure another x-wing for you.” 

“But how can I lead my squad from a bomber?” argued Poe. “About that, “piped in Vice Admiral Holdo. “We have temporarily given command of red and blue squadrons to Captain Wexley. After all, he is the best recon pilot in the resistance.” That last remark stung. 

“This is crazy. The bombers are slow and unwieldy. I am used to fast moving ships. How can I pilot one of those things?” 

“Aren’t you the one who said you could fly anything? Well then, prove it to us Commander,” Holdo interjected, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

That conversation had been playing in Poe’s head for the past one week, as he brought the bomber in line with the other bombers in the Dantooine exosphere. “We’re at the designated location,” he called to Paige, who was manning the gun turret nearest to his position at the top of the bomber. In addition to them, there was a bombardier responsible for hitting First Order targets with photon bombs, but they did not have a fixed crew member for this role. 

As he had anticipated, the bomber was heavy, cumbersome and extremely slow. He missed the speed and manoeuvrability his old T-70 X-wing, and the company of his buddy BB-8. And most of all, he missed Rey. 

She still had not regained consciousness. He desperately wanted to remain by her side but the First Order sent a resurgent class destroyer to the Dantooine system within a day of his return to the base. Finn and Rose assured him that they would take turns sitting with her while he was away. Finn and BB-8 were preparing for a top secret mission, so they spent a lot of time sitting with Rey, planning and memorising the map of some unfamiliar city. Rose was part of the ground crew so she had time in between shifts. The general had allowed them access to her quarters, though Poe rarely saw either her or Master Skywalker over the past few days.

Explosions brought him back to reality. “Enemy incoming,” yelled Paige, firing at the enemy from her turret.

The routine was the same. The Bombers formed a protective line before the planet, firing at the First Order Battle Cruiser and preventing their Starfighters from reaching the planet, or shooting down stray ships that managed to cross the line. In the meantime, dogfights raged between the X-wing and A-wing squadrons and the First Order Starfighters. Over the course of the week, Poe started recognizing some of the enemy squads from their markings- the 8th Elite, Epsilon and Zeta. 

However there was one starfighter that stood out from the rest, a dark customized TIE fighter unlike any he had seen before. With red glowing lights and an enormous wingspan, it looked like a mynock from Chaos. It swooped and zoomed at an unbelievable speed, destroying innumerable starfighters, which exploded like fireflies in the night. Poe winced as he heard droids scream on the comm channel and then fall silent forever. Something about this TIE fighter made Poe feel an inexplicable sense of foreboding.

Once his shift was complete, Poe would sit by Rey’s bedside, falling asleep in his chair. Finn and Rose were understanding, and would leave a food tray in the room for him. The rest of his friends, not so much. “You don’t hang out with us anymore,” scolded Jess, as he returned to base one evening. Poe shrugged. “I guess I have been a little preoccupied.” 

“Preoccupied is an understatement my friend, if rumours are to be believed,” teased Yolo. “There have been all sorts of stories spreading around the base. My favourite one is that you were captured by scantily clad Nightsisters, who did all sorts of unspeakable things to you. If that is true, I am totally envious.” Yolo nudged him. 

Poe protested. “I’ve just been visiting the General’s quarters.” Jess raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing. Rey fell sick on Dathomir so was just checking up on her.”  
“Oooh, the force user is strong with this one. Looks like someone has a crush on the jedi,”joked Yolo, throwing his head back with raucous laughter. “Knock it off, Yolo,” reprimanded Jess sounding unusually serious, tugging his arm. “Come, let’s go join Snap for a drink. See you later, Poe.” 

He had barely walked a few steps when he almost collided into Finn. "I was looking for you everywhere." Finn declared excitedly. "You need to get to the General's quarters. She's awake!"

____________________________

Rey had dreams. Strange dreams involving weird incantations in some archaic language, women in red, green mist and drowning in a sea of writhing snakes. Struggling to stay afloat, she screamed for help. That is when she saw it, a small four legged creature with silver fur standing on a bank some distance away from her like a beacon in a storm. 

A shore! With a herculean effort, she dragged herself towards the animal, pushing aside the snakes as they fought to keep her in their coils. Finally, she reached, and pulled herself free. Thank you, friend. She said telepathically, bowing to the creature in gratitude. The scene vanished and she found herself in a bedroom, decorated in a silver and white colour palette. She closed her eyes. It must be a part of the dream.

“See for yourself, I did not imagine it. I saw her eyes blink.” She recognized Finn’s voice sounding agitated. When she opened her eyes once more, she found Rose peering into her face closely. “Reyyy!” Rose exclaimed enthusiastically and hugging her tightly.  
“We were all so worried about you! Wait till Master Luke, Poe and the General hear about this. They will be so happy.” Finn rushed out to break the good news.

Poe.

All the memories of Dathomir came flooding back. “Is Poe okay?” she questioned Rose. “You should ask him that yourself,” grinned Rose knowingly. “He has been spending every waking moment by your side, when he isn’t fighting the war.”

“The war?” Rose smacked her head with her palm. “Silly me. Of course you wouldn’t know about the war. The First Order attacked the Dantooine system a week ago and everybody has been busy. The General has been busy holding meetings with Resistance high command, and Master Skywalker has been practicing something to help us gain strength in battle. I think he calls it Battle Meditation.” 

A whole week. Rey felt awful. Everybody has been working so hard, while she had contributed nothing. She had to get well soon. She had to fight. And Poe was by her side all this time. That means he still cared for her despite everything. There still was hope.

_Scavenger, I sense you once again. Welcome back._

_Kylo Ren!_

_For a while there, I thought you found a way to block me out. But it looks like you are still the same weak and foolish scavenger._

_If you were here Ren, I would show you who the weak and foolish one really is._

_Now, now scavenger. I’m not the one hiding from a fight. For the past week I have been seeking you out on the battlefield. But you have been hiding from me like a coward._

_I haven’t been hiding. I will fight you._

_Good. Because I have been getting bored killing weaklings. I need a bigger challenge. So if you don’t show up, I will seek out a certain pilot you care about and I will hurt and kill him._

Rey gasped.

_Ah scavenger, you thought I didn’t know._

_He means nothing to me._

_You lie. When you are around him, I can sense your emotions. You are weak scavenger, and your weakness will be the cause of his death._

_Don’t you dare Kylo-_

Kylo had closed their connection once more. 

"Rey!” That familiar voice. It was Poe, standing at the door of her room, in his flightsuit. It looked as if he had been running. “Should I leave you two alone? I’m sure you would like to talk.” Rose teased, making her way out of the room.

Rey felt like a huge weight crushed her chest. Fighting back tears, she turned to Rose. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I have anything to say that cannot be said in front of the others to Commander Dameron. As a matter of fact, I am tired and would like to be left alone” Rose looked startled. 

Poe was devastated. “I’m sorry to disturb you.” He said in a soft voice. “Take care Rey.” He left the room, walking past a confused Finn and a concerned Luke Skywalker.

Luke stood at the foot of her bed and said in a determined tone, “Rey, we need to have a talk right now.”


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Rey about his past and a little about Ben Solo; Poe learns about a secret resistance mission; Leia suspects there is a traitor in the resistance.

Luke stared at Rey intently, his arms crossed.

Finn and Rose took this as a cue to leave. “We’ll have dinner. We’ll be back later,” mumbled Finn, as they hastily exited the room.

“Rey, there is something that you are hiding from me. Honesty and good communication is the foundation of a good master-student relationship. What is really going on?”

It was as if a dam burst. Tears rolled down Rey’s cheeks. “It’s true. I hid something from you because I was afraid that you and everybody else would hate me. But all my subterfuge has done is drive away people I care about.”

Upset as he was, Luke couldn’t bear to see her cry. Extending a hand to her, he asked in a kindly voice, “Are you able to walk? I’d like to take you somewhere.”  
Rey nodded. 

She climbed out of the bed, almost stumbling a little at first but then regaining control of her legs. Picking up her lightsaber from the bedside, she followed Luke out of Leia’s quarters, along a path between the bunkers until they were some distance away from the base and surrounded by temperate grassland. Two full moons illuminated the sky surrounded by stars, looking like large opals set among diamonds. Despite all her sadness, she couldn’t help but wonder at the beauty of the place.

“Rey, it is never too late to talk about whatever is worrying you. Maybe the problem is not as bad as you imagine and we can sort it out,” Luke reassured her. 

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she blurted, “This is about Kylo Ren.”  
Luke stiffened on hearing the name. 

“I can hear him in my head sometimes. This began just before we left Ahch-to. He doesn’t know where I am but he senses my emotions. He calls it-“  
“- a force bond,” interjected Luke, his tone foreboding.

She suddenly grew afraid. Maybe she had said too much. But she continued, her voice quavering with emotion. “I keep telling him to leave me alone but he keeps contacting me, trying to turn me to the dark side or provoking me to fight him. Now he even knows about my feelings for Poe and has threatened to kill him.” 

Luke’s expression showed understanding. “So you felt that driving that young man away was the solution? That Kylo Ren would then spare him?” 

He sighed. “This is my fault. I have been a bad teacher. A jedi never fears or avoids obstacles, they face them and resolve them. By showing fear, you have given power to your enemy and hurt someone you care for. A river that is dammed up becomes a torrent. Similarly, repressing your emotions out of fear will only push you closer to the dark side. Be like a mountain stream that follows its natural path. Always face your fears.”

Rey realised that he was right. Her fear of Kylo led her to make some really bad decisions. She should have been more honest with Luke from the very beginning.

“Master, there is one more thing I need to talk about,” she confided. “When I was on Dathomir, I was confronted by a Nightsister spirit who said I was one of them, and that I will always be one of them. I looked into my heart and somehow I feel she was telling the truth.”

Luke is thoughtful. “When we first met, I did sense an inexplicable darkness in you and I was reluctant to teach you. But then my force ghost mentors persuaded me that with proper care and training, you would make a great jedi.”

“So do you regret training me now that you know of my dark lineage?” Rey asked, worried.

“By the Maker, of course not!” he replied, waving his hands animatedly. “I would be the biggest hypocrite if I did. Leia, my nephew and I also have darkness in our lineage. If you hadn’t noticed, the dark side is a challenge I still constantly struggle with.” Luke held up his non-cybernetic hand and she noticed white light sparking from it. He then closed his palm into a fist and it was normal once more. 

“Rey, dark lineage or not, you are a strong, wonderful person and I am really proud to have you as a student. You are like the daughter I wish I had.” Rey felt emotional hearing this and hugged him. “Thank you Master.” Then she drew back. “I know this might not be the best time to ask this, but what really happened to your nephew?”

Luke’s face instantly clouded over with sorrow and he was silent for a long time. Rey regretted asking him that question. “Master, I am really sorry. You don’t have to give me an answer.”

“No, I think it is best for both of us if I did. Sometimes confessions are good for the soul. Maybe this knowledge will help you in your future, and maybe telling someone will help unburden my guilt.”

He looked ahead with a farawar expression, as if visualizing the moments, reliving them. “After the Empire fell, I spent a few years traveling around the galaxy collecting jedi lore and artefacts. I housed them in a restored jedi temple on the planet Devaron, planting a cutting from the original force tree growing at the Coruscant Jedi temple to signal the revival of the jedi order.”

Luke had once mentioned the force tree during her training on Ahch-to. This tree was a living holocron, a symbol of the Force in the galaxy. 

“One day, I had a force vision of a shadowy figure holding my father’s blue lightsaber, which I had previously lost in a fight in Cloud City on Bespin.”  
Luke looked at Rey’s lightsaber. “This person was to herald the rise of a new generation of force users, a Chosen One, if you will. I kept the vision to myself. Shortly afterwards, my sister came to me for advice. My nine-year old nephew Ben found a blue lightsaber while visiting his Uncle Lando on Bespin. I immediately recognized it as the one I had lost, and persuaded her to let Ben train with me. Both she and Han were initially reluctant but they finally conceded.”

Realization dawned on Rey. “So Ben, I mean, Kylo Ren was your student.”

“Yes. A gentle and sensitive boy, he was the best of my students at the time. When he joined my new order, I was already training seven force sensitive children but he earned their respect and soon became their leader.”

“But Kylo deceived you?”

“Not exactly.” Luke paused as if trying to find the courage to speak further. “I was also in a romantic relationship with someone. We started seeing one another shortly after the battle of Endor, while I was searching for information on the old jedi order. As neither of us wanted commitment, I would visit her occasionally, leaving the temple in the care of my students and librarian.” 

Luke sat on the ground, and Rey joined him. He continued. “The years passed quickly and most of my students were now in their early twenties. Ben was twenty three and was preparing for his jedi knight trials. He would often visit his parents on Hosnian Prime during this time. Everything was perfect until one day… she left me.” Luke paused.  
“She told me that she could never love the son of Darth Vader. Heartbroken, I returned to the temple, but found it ransacked, the force tree destroyed and all the rare jedi artefacts I had collected over the years gone. My students lay dead in the rubble, save my nephew who was missing.”

Rey felt her anger rising. “So Ben- I mean Kylo Ren did betray you and killed your students?”

“I don’t think he did. For a long time, I sensed the good in him until one day, it was gone. When the temple was destroyed, I felt myself teeter close to the dark side. In my pain and rage, I crushed my lightsaber hilt, ripped out the crystal and tried to destroy it. Instead of breaking, it turned a deep blood red. I now carry it with me, its dark song constantly reminding me of my failure.”

Luke showed her a red object knotted in twine around his neck. Rey was horrified. She could not imagine her normally genial master as someone capable of such violence.

“Realising my mistake, I burnt the temple down to the ground, releasing my attachment to everything that I loved. For my failure, I also took the Barash Vow and went into exile.”  
The Barash Vow? Rey had not hear this term before.

“It is a penance taken by jedi where they only focus on the force, and avoid anything related to the jedi order. I could sense my sister calling for me through the force, I could sense my nephew’s despair and cries for help, I felt my best friend’s heart stop as his son stabbed him, but when I myself am helpless, how could I help anyone else?”

Rey didn’t know whether to feel sorry or be angry with Luke.  
“Then you arrived with that blue lightsaber, and though I initially resisted the idea, you gave me purpose and helped me find my way back.”

A feeling of dread ran through Rey. “Does this mean I am the person in your vision?”

Luke looks thoughtful. “I made the mistake of assuming something in the past. I do not want to make the same mistake again. The future is always in motion. It is better to learn the lessons of today than to guess what tomorrow might bring.”

Red ochre streaks of the dawn invaded the surrounding cobalt night sky, and the two moons of Dantooine gradually disappeared like wraiths in the morning mist.  
“Master, my learning from your story is that love and even familial ties are bad for jedi, and maybe I should detach myself and focus on developing my connection to the force.”

Luke gave a rueful smile. “Don’t judge all relationships based on my experience. For what it’s worth, Commander Dameron really likes you. He stayed by your side even after seeing you turn into a murderous and possessed Nightsister with crazy eyes. A person who accepts you even after seeing you at your worst must truly care for you.”

Rey was upset. “I drove him away and he must now hate me. What do I do Master?”

Luke gazed up at the orange morning sun, his expression calm. “I do not have the answers. This is something you need to discover for yourself. My only piece of advice is that you should let the force be your guide and all will be well."

_______________________________________________________

Earlier that night, while most of the resistance slept, General Leia invited a few senior resistance officers to the base command centre for an emergency meeting. 

By the time Poe reached the room, a few senior officers were already seated around a large holo-table. Admiral Ackbar appeared via hologram from a heavy cruiser under his command. Controller Vober Dand was chatting with Major Kalonia in one corner, waiting for the meeting to commence. Major Ematt walked in with a cup of caf and joined them. 

Sitting beside Major Taslin Brance, Poe asked, “Tas, am I very late? Any idea what this meeting is about?” Brance shook his head. “No idea.”

Admiral Statura, Vice Admiral Holdo, C3PO and General Leia arrived soon after. Standing at the head of the table, Leia announced, “You all must be wondering why we have called this meeting. I know most of you will be working early in the morning, so I assure you that we’ll keep this meeting as short as possible. Let me now hand the floor to Vice Admiral Holdo. Amilyn?” Leia moved aside and Holdo took her place. 

“Thank you Leia. Let me begin by saying that our brave resistance members are doing a wonderful job keeping the First Order at bay. Unfortunately wars cost money and other resources, something we lack and the First Order seem to have in plenty. And this brings us to a secret mission that the General and I have been working on for the past few days.” Holdo pressed a button and a holo map appeared, showing an unfamiliar planet. 

“This is Cantonica, with its capital city named Canto Bight.” Holdo went on. “A pleasure planet frequented by the rich and famous of the galaxy. It is also the interim retreat for the senators of the New Republic and Elder House rulers who survived the Hosnian Prime massacre.” Holdo made a dramatic pause before continuing.

“The galaxy will be celebrating the _Festival of Liberation_ in five Galactic Standard weeks, and Canto Bight is well known for its festivities. The General and I plan to seek the support of these senators and rulers for the resistance. In parallel, there will be a second covert mission. I’ll let the person leading the mission explain further,” She pressed a comlink. “Captain Finn, you can come in now.” Finn arrived, with BB-8 rolling beside him. Poe couldn’t help but feel wistful. He used to be the person sent on such missions, and he missed his droid buddy a lot.

Coughing a little, Finn began. “The General received an encrypted message from a famous slicer and mercenary who goes by the codename DJ.” A holo image of a scruffy looking individual in his mid-forties was projected by BB-8. “DJ warned us of a first order presence on Canto Bight, but before we could receive his complete message, the transmission ended. Finn looked at C3PO. “Our droid intelligence sources informed us that he has been arrested by the Canto Bight authorities.” 

BB-8 changed the image he was projecting to a map of Canto Bight. “Our mission is to rescue DJ from the prison and recover any information he might possess on the First Order. My team comprises BB-8, and Paige Tico of Cobalt Squadron. She has the requisite piloting and combat skills. I shall submit my final report, including escape routes and contingency plans within two standard days.”  
Great. Now Poe was going to be stuck on the bomber with strangers while all his friends were either in their x-wings or traipsing off on exciting missions.

Leia stepped forward. “Thank you Finn. Now if you will excuse us, we have another matter to discuss.” Finn nodded at everyone and exited the room.

With a grave expression, Leia began, “Let me get straight to the point. We are concerned by how quickly the First Order located our new base, and we might have to consider moving to a new location.”  
There were angry murmurs among the officers. “This is simply outrageous,” stormed Ackbar. “We cannot waste our limited resources hopping from base to base on short notice. How is this possible?”

“There is a traitor within the resistance,” Leia surmised.

More angry murmurs. Everyone looked at one another suspiciously. “Calm down everyone,” Holdo interjected, thumping the table. “This room contains the only members of the resistance above suspicion. We will look into this matter once the Cantonica mission is completed. I trust this information will not leave the room. The meeting is dismissed. Thanks everyone.”

As Poe was leaving the room, Leia pulled him aside. “I heard about your new assignment. Hope you are not finding it too much of a hardship.”

He didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily. “No General. It is something new for me but I am getting used to it.” Leia chuckled and patted his arm. “You don’t need to be so formal with me commander. We will get you back on a T-70 at the first opportunity. I also wanted to speak to you about another matter. I would like you to accompany me for the Cantonica mission as my military attaché.” Poe was overwhelmed. This role was normally reserved for a more senior resistance officer.

“My brother normally would have accompanied us for my protection but he does not wish to antagonise the new republic remnants who are still suspicious of jedi. Therefore, he has also recommended that Rey join us in the guise of my personal assistant, since no one will recognize her.”

Poe was in a quandary. He could excuse himself from the mission but that meant returning to bomber duty as well as disappointing the General. Then there was the uncomfortable prospect of being in the company of Rey who made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed with resignation. “I would be honored to assist in the mission, General.”

________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter was necessary to develop some of the characters who would play a role as the story moves forward. Luke especially seems like he has nothing better to do than appear and disappear at cool moments. His background in particular required some development.


	13. Frontline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's friends rally around; Both Rey and Poe experience the horrors of war in their own way; Rose finds direction; Snoke's ever changing plans confound Kylo.

If you have one true friend, you are the luckiest person in the world. Poe felt like the luckiest person in the galaxy. 

After Rey stopped speaking to him, Finn, BB-8, Rose, Paige, Snap, Jess and Yolo had reached some unspoken agreement that Poe was not to be left alone for even a single moment. As he navigated the bomber, Paige would regularly chat with him through the internal comm channel. He discovered that they had a lot in common from receiving citations for bravery to having a bout of _Space Madness_ shortly after joining the resistance. 

Paige told him how her parents were killed when the First Order bombed their village, and she had to single-handedly raised Rose, who she still saw as a baby. He told her about his parents, and living on Yavin IV in the shadow of the ancient Massassi temples. They even made a pact to trek through the Yavin forests with their other friends once the war was over, to catch Lizard Crabs and watch colorful Woolamanders high up in the jungle canopy.

Back on the base, Finn, BB-8 and Rose would join the two of them in the resistance sparring gym, practising hand-to-hand combat or mock fighting with weapons that lined the room walls. Finn and Poe preferred swords and Paige favoured a vibro-axe. Rose liked to watch them, sitting on the side-lines repairing mechanical stuff. While the attacks were not meant to cause serious physical harm, none of the three went easy on the other two. The sparring sessions were physically punishing, but the aching muscles numbed the pain Poe felt within. 

He sometimes caught a glimpse of Rey in the cafeteria with Finn and Rose, but they were kind enough to never bring up her name in front of him. On one occasion she was practising lightsaber forms in a field outside the base, her lithe and slender body moving in tandem with the flashing blue weapon in her hand. He avoided visiting that side of the base thereafter. 

However, seeing the Millennium Falcon on the battlefield was sometimes unavoidable. The YT freighter wove through the battlefield, skilfully blowing up first order ships. It occasionally got into skirmishes with the customized black TIE but the battle always ended in a stalemate, much to Poe’s relief. On those evenings, he would grab a drink with Snap, Jess and Yolo, and discuss the war and strategies to destroy that custom TIE fighter which had become a thorn in their side. Snap would order Hullstripper, jet juice, Kowakian rum or some other infernal drink, and Poe would welcome the oblivion that overcame him.

______________________

One morning, Poe brought Paige her customary flask of caf. “Here you go buddy. Hope we knock out plenty of TIEs from the sky today.” 

“No caf for me commander?” Poe turned around. It was Vice Admiral Holdo. She had decided to join Paige and him as their bombardier which was surprising as she normally piloted her own heavy bomber with distinctive red lines, aptly named Red Leader. 

“I want to get to know my fellow fighters better. It’s good for group morale,” she explained. But Poe suspected she wanted to keep an eye on him.

On this particular day, the resistance seemed to be gaining an advantage, with the starships and bombers destroying a large number of First Order ships. Paige’s aim was particularly good and normally Poe would have cheered but being conscious of Holdo’s presence, he forced himself to remain silent.

Unexpectedly, the doors of the proton bomb weapons bay got jammed and would not open. The only way to fix the issue was by accessing a manual switch in the weapons chute. “I’ll get it,” volunteered  
Poe, rising from his seat. “Sit down, commander. I think Paige would reach the switch faster from her location,” Holdo ordered firmly. 

“Don’t worry Poe, the damage doesn’t look bad. The switch isn’t too far away from me. It should be okay,” called out Paige as she climbed down the ladder along the chute of the weapons bay, carefully avoiding the round thermal detonators located along the sides. Poe watched apprehensively from above, keeping an eye on the battlefield as well.

That was when he noticed both red and blue squadrons of x-wing fighters converging on the customized TIE, probably trying to destroy it once and for all. This was a terrible strategy as they were dangerously close to the bombers. 

Despite the possibility of facing Holdo’s ire for interfering, he tried to shout through the comlink, warning them to move away but they continued converging. 

Cornered, the TIE aimed for one of red squadron’s ships, and flew at it firing. Yolo! Poe now began screaming for Yolo to move away. But it was too late. The x-wing exploded in a ball of flames. Yolo was gone. 

Debris flew everywhere. One piece of shrapnel clipped Snap Wexley’s x-wing but the damage was not serious. Another larger piece flew in their bomber’s direction. Anticipating danger, Poe yelled to Paige to grab onto something, as she was precariously balanced high on the ladder, tugging at the emergency door switch. On impact, she lost her balance and fell several feet to the floor of the chute with a sickening crack.

Oblivious of Holdo and the battle, Poe rushed down the ladder to Paige who lay in a pool of blood. Gently he raised and held her against him for support. Her breath was laboured. “Please hold on Paige. We will get you back to the base soon for medical attention,” implored Poe, trying to remain calm. 

Paige struggled to speak, her voice barely a whisper. “You are a good friend Poe. But I think I’m not going to make it.” 

“You cannot give up. We have a deal to go on a trek after the war is over. You can’t skip out on our deal.” 

Paige smiled sadly. “Please give my citation to Rose and tell her that I will always watch over her.” She pulled out a medal from her pocket and handed it to Poe, a sense of peace pervading her once he accepted it. Paige Tico was no more.

___________________________________

Most evenings in the resistance base were a celebration. A celebration of life by cheering pilots and ground crew, and a prayer of thankfulness as each ship returned from the day’s battle. But on this particular day, there was an ominous silence.

The resistance had lost several of its members and ships. Almost every squadron had lost someone, and the ones who survived were exhausted and demoralised. 

Rey had witnessed death on Jakku, but she had never faced it on such a large scale. After landing back at the base, both she and Chewie joined the ground crew and medical staff, pushing hover stretchers and distributing bacta patches. When they ran out of hover stretchers, Chewie even personally carried some of the wounded to makeshift tents where a harried Doctor Kalonia worked frantically to save lives. Even senior members of the resistance like General Leia, Luke Skywalker and Admiral Statura were in the medical tent, trying to assist and console the injured as best they could.

Rey espied Rose outside, running to the landing tarmac pursued by Finn. She almost joined them but noticed that they were running towards Poe. She had not seen him for days. His face and flight suit had smears of blood on them and his normally bright eyes had a fixed glassy stare as he handed something to Rose. Standing in the shadow of the tent, she watched Rose cover her mouth in horror and turn to Finn, who embraced her tightly. Finn also reached an arm out and held Poe’s shoulder as if consoling him. Poe looked down, his shoulders hunched up and arms folded. Realization dawned on Rey. Paige!

Poe then said something and Finn nodded in acknowledgement. He then left Finn consoling Rose and moved towards the spot where the Starfighters normally landed. There she saw Jess and Snap running towards Poe. Snap had streaks resembling scorch marks on his flight suit. The three of them embraced. 

Rey then saw BB-8 rolling towards Poe. Seeing him, Poe drew back from his two friends, knelt down, said something and hugged the droid. Not wanting to intrude, Rey returned to the tent to help out.  
Once all the wounded were cared for, Rey joined Finn and Rose who were now sitting on the steps of one of the bunkers. Rose sat silently with a faraway expression and Finn had a protective arm around her. “I’m so sorry Rose,” Rey began.

“It’s okay Rey. I believe Paige is happy and reunited with our parents. At least that is what I would like to think.” She held a medal in her hand. “This is Paige’s citation for bravery. She wanted me to have it. I always wished that I could be as brave as her.”

After some thought, Rose turned to Finn. “I would like to take my sister’s place for the Cantonica mission.” Finn was taken aback. “But it’s a dangerous mission. I know you are a good pilot and great with tech stuff, but this mission requires combat skills as well.” Rose looked furious. 

“My grandfather was a student of the Guardians of the Whills on the planet Jedah before the Empire rose, and both Paige and I were taught combat techniques at a young age. I choose not to use them. That does not mean I am incapable of using them.”

While she admired Rose’s resolve, Rey couldn’t help but worry a little for her friend. “Rose, I don’t think Finn is doubting you. But it is not wise to fight an enemy without a clear head.”  
“I thought you of all people would understand Rey!” exclaimed Rose angrily. “I do understand,” clarified Rey. “I am just trying to understand your intention.”

At this Rose calmed down. “I am not seeking to hurt our enemies or nor am I looking for glory. My sister is now one with the force. By finishing what she started, I will honour her and in turn I honour the Force.”

Finn spoke. “Rose, together we will finish what your sister began.” The three of them sat in silence watching the two moons of Dantooine rise over the base.

___________________________

The black customized TIE landed in the hangar bay of the Resurgence class destroyer, and Kylo Ren emerged from it. Another day of successfully destroying enemy ships, another day that brought them closer to the Resistance base on the planet’s surface. Soon it would all be over.

As he walked to his quarters, he was stopped by General Hux. “The Supreme Leader wishes for you to leave for the planet Mustafar immediately for further training.” The vacuum sealed Special Forces helmet fortunately hid Kylo’s rage. They were so close to victory and he was being called away. 

Concealing his disgust, Kylo asked impassively, “And what about Dantooine?” Hux raised an eyebrow. “Not that it is your concern any longer, but we plan on withdrawing most of our forces from this sector. The Supreme Leader has other plans.”

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to explore the friendship between characters, and I wanted a male and female character to be just great friends with no romantic motivation. Paige and Poe's friendship was something I wanted to bring in a lot earlier but it made sense for their friendship to be brief and bitter-sweet.


	14. Mainstay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe reach some resolution; Snoke is upto something and Kylo is being put through some tough training on Mustafar.

People grieve in different ways. While some are more open with their grief, Poe had taught himself to internalise it. He was comfortable talking about his feelings but at a very young age he learned that every group had that one person who was the pillar for others to lean on in hard times. And this was a role he took on all his life.

Ever since he joined the resistance, the force had been throwing curveballs at him. Losing two good friends on the same day had just drained the last ounce of his strength. He joined Snap and Jess for a drink in memory of Yolo, and afterwards he spent a few hours with Finn, BB-8 and Rose talking about Paige. Now he needed to be alone.

Back in his quarters, he lay in bed trying to rest. But sleep evaded him. When he closed his eyes, he saw the faces of all his friends and loved ones who were gone- his mother, his uncle who helped bring him up, his squad members and even Paige. Paige’s death affected him the most because unlike death in a space battle where someone doesn’t return, he held Paige’s broken form as she breathed her last.

After tossing and turning for some time, he realised that he was still in his flight suit. Maybe a bath would help. Stripping off the bloodstained garments, he went to the refresher and turned on the shower to its hottest setting. But even the sting of scalding hot water and scrubbing his skin raw could not wipe the memory of Paige’s blood on his hands. He rested his head against the wall in despair

After his bath, he slipped into black pyjama pants, played music on his console and dug up a bottle of alcohol that he stashed away for an emergency. This was an emergency. Nothing like Quenk Jazz to mute the screams in his head and the alcohol to dull the senses.

Sitting on his bed once more, his gaze fell on his helmet, which was resting by his bedside. _To Black Leader_ , he thought to himself, raising the bottle in a sardonic gesture. Some leader he was. Yolo was dead, Paige was dead. And he was unable to save them.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Almost tottering over to the door, he opened it slowly, planning to yell at whoever was foolish enough to disturb him at this late hour. He froze. Standing outside, dressed in her normal grey cropped trousers and fitted cream shirt was the person he most longed and yet dreaded to see.

__________________

Rey had never been to Poe’s quarters before, and she questioned her decision many times on the walk there. But an inexplicable feeling within told her that was the place she needed to be. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Poe opened the door. Shirtless and wearing black pyjamas, he held an amber colored drink in one hand. First he looked surprised. “Rey?” he asked in a confused voice as if he could scarcely believe she was there. Then he seemed to gather himself. “I don’t think this is a good time.”

“Please, I will only stay a few minutes,” she begged.

“Fine.” He opened the door wider and Rey stepped in. The room was simple but tastefully furnished, with a bed, a table and a console playing music. A seven string hallikset rested in one corner, and the walls were covered with posters. Rey recognized a vintage Tatooine Boontha Eve podrace poster, a First Order wanted poster and a Resistance Recruitment poster with Poe’s image on it. She felt a pang of sorrow recalling that this last one was created by Yolo.

Poe stumbled past her, put on a grey t-shirt and sat hunched on the floor in a corner, drink in hand. “I am honoured that the jedi decided to pay me a visit,” he commented cynically. “I would have started drinking a lot more often if I know that is what it took.”

Rey was hurt. “I came to see you because I was worried about you, especially after what happened today. I’m really sorry about Paige and Yolo.” She placed her lightsaber on the table.

“You need not worry about me. I’ll be fine. Death is an everyday occurrence in my line of work,” he replied dismissively before taking a swig of his drink.

Rey sat on the floor in front of him. “What are you drinking?” She enquired curiously.

 _“Port in a storm_ \- a special wine from the planet Pamarthe. I bought it to use it as a solvent on my T-70 x-wing… when I still had it. It’s the perfect drink for a day like this.”

He stared at her reproachfully and shook his index finger. “And before you ask, I’m not offering you any. It’s too strong and I still remember what happened last time I made that mistake.”  
He leaned back against the wall, tilting his head and looking up at the ceiling. “Right now I feel like there is a supernova in my brain.”

Rey reached out to touch his hand. “This is not good for you Poe. Please listen to me.”

Withdrawing his hand, he glared directly at her. “No, you listen to me. You cannot do this, coming into my life, throwing it into emotional turmoil, disappearing and then re-appearing when it suits you.”  
“I was doing it to protect you. You will never be safe with me around.”

Poe laughed bitterly. “Protect me from what? You? Kylo Ren? The First Order? I have faced Kylo Ren and the First Order long before you came into my life. I can take care of myself.”

“You make it sound very simple when it isn’t. When we first met, I was just an ordinary scavenger training to become a jedi. I wasn’t aware of my dark side heritage that could give me murderous impulses. I knew about my force bond with Kylo but he didn’t know about my feelings for you. Now he does, and wants to kill you to turn me to the dark side. I am terrified that if I don’t end up killing you, he might.”

He rose on his knees looming over her, his eyes blazing with rage, “There is an element of risk with everything in life, and I was more than willing to take it. But you wouldn’t understand that. You obviously never thought what we had was worth fighting for.”

This was too much. Shaking her head and with hurt in her voice she replied, “This was a mistake, I shouldn’t have come here. But before I leave, I want you to know that my feelings for you have always been real. I would rather you hate me and had a long happy life than one shortened by my presence.” She rose to leave.

Despite being exhausted and a little drunk, he rose and gathered her against him, encircling her with his arms. Her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath when she realised that she was pressed up so close to him that their faces were almost touching.

He studied her face, her tremulous lips and kissed her gently. The warmth of his mouth, the taste of his lips were intoxicating and brought back memories of the last time they kissed. It seemed so long ago. Reluctantly moving away slightly, he looked for any trace of anger or reproach from her side but found none.

Time seemed to pause and the galaxy was silent. “A part of me dies every day that I am without you,” he cried earnestly. “I want to be with you even if it means you might force blast me to smithereens or that murderous ghoul Kylo lands up on my doorstep. I don’t care.” He gazed into her eyes with tenderness and longing, as his fingers trailed a path along her cheek and traced the contour of her lips.

Rey was overwhelmed. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.” She cupped his face in her hands and declared breathlessly, “You never lost me. But I need time. The dark side is fueled by emotion and I need to learn to control mine or I’ll wake up one day and end up doing something I’ll regret. Please be patient with me.”

His relief was perceptible as he held her tightly once more, his face nestled against her neck. “I can wait for as long as you want. All I ask is that you don't ignore me or leave without any explanation.” “Never again,” she assured him, running her fingers through his dark hair. This was a promise she intended to keep.

It was getting late. “I really need to leave,” Rey said with a sigh as she extricated herself from their embrace.

“You could always stay here,” Poe suggested, as he pulled the sliding door of a cupboard and offered her an old oversized navy blue t-shirt. Rey gratefully accepted it and went to the refresher to change. The t-shirt was extremely soft and had the faint fragrance of incense and spices.

When she returned, Poe was already asleep, having made himself a makeshift bed on the floor with a comforter. Taking care to avoid stepping on the floor arrangement, she lay in bed on her side, watching him for some time.

Finally, she left the bed and settled down on the floor beside him, wrapping an arm around him. His eyes flew open with alarm. He looked confused and questioning for a second, then smiled and wordlessly pulled her to him so her face rested against his chest. As they held each other close and sleep overcame them, their breath, their heartbeat seemed to be as one. And for that brief time, everything was perfect.

________________

Kylo fell to the floor panting, his face and clothes dripping with perspiration. He could never get used to the fiery lava and blazing conditions on Mustafar, despite their being indoors safe within his grandfather's castle. Behind him, a single praetorian guard stood in an attack stance with a flexible cortosis whip interspersed with tiny red kyber crystals, while others knelt in the background, weapons on the floor in submission. Their rigorous training had prepared them to battle in all climatic conditions so unlike him, they weren’t exhausted. But he at least managed to defeat three of them. A victory was a victory, no matter how small.

The blue hologram of Snoke loomed in the background, watching with an inscrutable expression. “Kylo Ren, your bladework has improved significantly but you need to get better.”

Turning off his cross-guard lightsaber, Kylo bowed to his master. “Supreme Leader, I beg your leave to ask something.” Snoke waved his hand indulgently. “You may ask.”

“I have been your faithful student. On your command, I caused irreparable damage to the resistance in the battlefield, and was prepared to kill Skywalker’s new apprentice. Yet, I have been called away from the battle field for lightsaber training. Have I done something to displease you that you deny me the killing blow?”

Snoke gave Kylo an uncharacteristic smile. “My boy, have I ever steered you wrong? The paltry battle in the Dantooine system would only give you a moment’s pleasure. I foresee a time in the near future when you could personally defeat both Luke Skywalker and his apprentice. One where you could have the pleasure of running your blade through the young apprentice’s flesh and watching her life get extinguished before your very eyes instead of in some aerial battle.”

Kylo flinched imperceptibly. Han Solo and his needless sacrifice. The memory pained him. Fortunately, Snoke did not notice this.

“Supreme Leader, you are wise and I will not fail you.” Kylo ignited his lightsaber and raised it in a salute.

“I hope so for your own sake. Continue with your training." The hologram vanished.

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey and Poe are such sweet characters- one who would forfeit food to save a droid and the other who parts with his favorite attire without a second thought. It seems logical that the only reason they would have misunderstandings is because they care too much for one another.
> 
> I originally wanted this chapter to have more physical intimacy, but I figured that right now Rey would have the legitimate concern about going full darkside and killing off the one she cared about, so she would be cautious for now. I also threw in a modified Anakin-Padme AOTC line for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Soon they'll be off to Canto Bight for more adventures, both good and bad. :)


	15. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been secretly dating Poe for two weeks and the Cantonica mission approaches; Kylo is experimenting with arcane dark magic on Mustafar; Luke is apprehensive about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in adding new chapters. Wasn't well and just didn't feel like writing for a few days. But I've added 4 chapters to hopefully make up for it.
> 
> In this chapter, I wanted to re-establish the dialogue between Rey and Kylo, delve a little into the force as well as build up the story towards Rey's visit to Cantonica.

Rey loved the sunsets of Dantooine, how they bathed the resistance base in a warm tangerine glow. She was lost in the beauty of the sight when a voice called out from behind. Rey! She turned to see Finn and Rose clambering up the grassy knoll where she stood.

“Isn’t it lovely?” exclaimed Rose, gazing at the surrounding grasslands which had transformed from the fern greens of summer to the corn yellow of autumn. “I’ll miss Dantooine. It’s only a matter of time before we shift to some other planet. And who knows if it will be as nice as this one.”

“Has Poe mentioned anything about when the resistance is relocation their base or where we might be going?” Finn enquired. Rey shook her head. “They haven’t discussed relocation as yet.”

Finn gave her a mischievous grin. “On the topic of Poe, what is it like to date the best pilot in the resistance?” Rey blushed. “There is nothing to tell really-” Rose gave him a dirty look. “Don’t tease her.”

Their relationship was a secret as they didn’t want to unnecessarily worry the resistance leadership, especially Leia. Rarely seen alone together, they preferred hanging out in the evenings with Finn, Rose, Snap and Jess. On a couple of occasions, Poe used the excuse of helping her with repairs on the Millennium Falcon to spend time with her. Even then BB-8 insisted on keeping his two favourite people company, rolling around beeping and booping, especially at inopportune moments when they tried to hold hands or kiss in some conduit or access tunnel of the ship.

Once Chewie turned up and coaxed Poe to play a round of Dejarik in the ship’s common area. Poe was wise enough to lose the match, and got a hug as a reward. While not the person he was looking for a hug from, it was still nice to get Chewie’s approval.

Rey also discovered that Poe had another talent in addition to flying. One evening, Snap persuaded Poe to play his seven string hallikset and sing for everyone. Not only could he play a musical instrument, but he had a magnificent voice even when performing an acoustic rendition of ‘Jedi Rocks’ in Huttese.

But not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Luke had insisted that Rey train hard and spend hours in meditation, while Poe was stuck for all day in meetings at the command center, trying to ensure that Leia’s visit to Cantonica went as safely and smoothly as possible. He was also tasked with finding a traitor in the resistance and spent a lot of time sifting through badly kept records. Her mind kept rambling until she noticed a white fox running in the distance. There were no foxes on Dantooine.

Suddenly a chill ran through her. Something was very wrong. For one thing, she shouldn’t be having a conversation with Finn and Rose. They weren’t at the resistance base, having left a week earlier with BB-8 for Cantonica. She herself was supposed to leave for the planet in less than a day. She felt two pairs on eyes staring intently at her. As discreetly as possible, she reached for her lightsaber, which was hooked on her belt.

A bead of perspiration trickled along the side of her face. Spinning around, she held her ignited lightsaber before her. “Tell me who you really are!” Finn and Rose stared blankly at her, their eyes devoid of anything but ever increasing pools of blackness. “Are you going to kill us Rey?” Finn asked. “We know all about you and your dark lineage. It is your kind that killed my family.” Rose added, her expression filled with anger and disgust. “Now you must die!” Rose charged at her holding a dagger she had concealed behind her. “No!” Rey screamed and tried to dodge the blow.

The beautiful sunset scene vanished and Rey found herself in a dark place only lit by occasional sparks of burning lava on the walls and ceiling. She tried to move but felt the cold grip of durasteel bands around her arms and forehead, limiting her movement. It was an interrogation chair, like the one she was trapped in on the Finalizer.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a dark figure looming over her, his hand hovering over her forehead. She recognized Kylo Ren by the angry red scar snaking across his cheek from the wound she gave him.

“Surprised to find yourself here again scavenger?” He asked in a mocking tone. She struggled against the bonds. “Where am I? Where is the resistance base? What have you done with Finn and Rose?”

Kylo leaned against the tilted interrogation chair, his elbow resting on its side. “So many questions. You are somewhere far away, somewhere the resistance cannot reach you. Nobody can save you.”

Rey tried to wrench her hands free from the bonds but her wrists and elbows hurt. Kylo withdrew his hand. “You resisted my interrogation methods the last time so I thought of trying something a little more innovative.”

“I will not be intimidated by your mind tricks, you monster!” Rey glared at him defiantly.

“A monster? Let me show you how much of a monster I can be.” He lazily waved a hand and she noticed a figure standing some distance away, facing them. It was Poe staring at her blankly as if in a trance. As Rey opened her mouth to speak, Kylo extended a hand to her. “Being strong with the force only brings pain and abandonment. But there is another way. A way to be free from all the pain. All you have to do is destroy the past and embrace your true nature. Join me and we will not let anything stand in our way.”

“Like you killed your father? Rey spat in rage. “I’d rather die,” Kylo looked like he had been slapped a moment but recovered quickly. “Suit yourself.” He gripped his hand in a tight fist. Poe crumpled to the ground lifeless.

“You coward!” Rey wailed. “Now it’s your turn.” Kylo freed her from the chair. She tumbled forward, her limbs aching and her mind almost overrun with grief and anger. She touched Poe’s cheek. He was dead. “Avenge you friend.  
Fight me.” Kylo raised his ignited lightsaber.

Eyes blazing, she seized her own lightsaber which was fortunately still with her. She ignited it and charged at him in blind fury. He swiftly spun away and impaled her in the chest with his cross-guard. Struggling for air, she fell to her knees. She had lost and could feel her life ebb away. Then she saw a movement in her peripheral vision. It was the same fox. That could only mean one thing- none of this was real.

She needed to fight this. Digging her nails sharply into her palms, she willed herself awake. She could hear Kylo yelling angrily as the scene vanished and she awoke with a start, gasping and quaking in terror. She was relieved to see the familiar sight of her cabin on the Millennium Falcon.

Draping herself in a poncho as it was cold outside, she rushed out of the ship. The dawn cut through the inky darkness with golden and pink streaks. She was half temped to rush to Poe’s quarters and wake him but stopped herself. The day would bring war and turmoil and it seemed a shame to deprive him of a few hours of peace and serenity.

Instead, she made herself a cup of caf in the ship galley and reassured herself that what she witnessed was just a vision. Kylo had pushed her close to the edge. If she had not seen the fox, she did not know how she might have responded. And running away from Poe was no longer an option. This was her burden to bear and she needed to remain vigilant.

___________________________________________

The electric blue glow emanating from the giant stone bowl faded and the ancient sith cave shrine on Mustafar was plunged into darkness once more. Kylo sank to the floor, exhausted from his exertions. The drops of blood he shed a few hours earlier into the vessel were well spent, as were the rare grains of Moraband resin he had placed in the sith incense burner nearby.

Piecing together information from the imperial records and the wall inscriptions the shrine, he had recreated a ritual that allowed him to exploit his force bond with Rey, dragging her subconscious mind into a vision of his making. However, he didn’t anticipate the level of success he would have. Unfortunately, his plans would have to wait. This was his last opportunity to perform the ritual for some time as he was being summoned off planet on First Order business.

While the scavenger had managed to escape once again, he could sense the ever growing darkness within her. The Supreme Leader was right. She was extremely powerful and a potentially powerful ally.

Of course, he had no intention of being replaced by her in the First Order. He smiled at the thought of learning all he could from her, and if she did not join him he would enjoy breaking and eventually destroying her. Then the Supreme Leader would realise his worth and look upon him with favour once more.

_____________________________________

On the outskirts of the Dantooine base, Luke meditated under a large Blba tree at dawn as was his daily custom. In less than a day, his sister would be leaving for Cantonica to secure aid for the resistance while he stayed back to look after the base. He reached out into the force seeking answers regarding the success of the mission.

Sensing the force around him, he opened his eyes. Glancing up, he saw a tiny bird hopping among the thorny tree branches, foraging for insects. In its hurry to get a meal, it flew a bit too close to the branches was impaled by one of the thorns.

It fell to the floor at Luke’s feet dead, the thorn still sticking out of its chest. Luke shook his head, sorrowfully. “A battle has no winners.”

____________________________


	16. Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gives Rey a gift; Leia and a group of resistance members head for beautiful Cantonica; An unwelcome visitor makes an appearance.

Rey was a bundle of nerves as she walked towards the tarmac to join the rest of the resistance members leaving for Cantonica. While she had visited other planets in the recent past, this was her first big mission for the resistance. 

On the night before their departure, Leia invited Rey to her quarters. As she reached the entrance, she saw Poe and C3PO emerge from the door, looking worried and talking amongst themselves. “Good evening Miss Rey,” C3PO remarked in a quavering mechanical voice. “Pardon my manners but I must take your leave. I have some urgent matters to attend to for the General.” He walked ahead, leaving them alone. 

“Is everything alright Poe?” Rey asked concerned. Poe shook his head. “C3PO and I were briefing the General about some intelligence we gathered from our contacts at Canto Bight, the capital of Cantonica. First Order officials were sighted at the Cantonica Liberation festival and there might even be a fleet in the system. Since we’re supposed to leave tomorrow morning, there isn’t enough time to verify the information. I told the general that it would be wise to postpone the trip for her safety, or to send a few of us in her stead. Even Master Skywalker tried to talk her out of going.” Rey already knew how Leia would have responded. 

“The general’s presence might make all the difference in getting support from some senators and dignitaries. Maybe the informants were wrong and everything will be okay?” Rey tried to reassure him, though she herself wasn’t convinced. “I hope you’re right.”  
He replied looking faraway. “The general is the heart of the resistance. Without her, I don’t know what we would do.” 

Rey wasn’t used to imparting words of wisdom to people but she could only tell him what she believed. “I think we should trust the force. I’m sure everything will be alright.” Poe half smiled but didn’t look convinced. “I hope so Rey. Well, I should go now and you need to meet Leia. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Rey wanted to spend more time with him but she couldn’t keep the General waiting.

When she entered the quarters, she found Leia seated with Luke Skywalker at a table, covered with holodisks and a large cream coloured box. Leia offered Rey the box. “Since this is your first visit to Canto Bight and the festival of liberation, I thought you might like this.” 

Rey admired the ornately embossed lid with the Coruscant Fashions written in gold lettering across it. The box contained soft white fabric which looked so fragile that Rey was frightened to even touch it. Shimmersilk, the expensive material worn by nobility and celebrities across the galaxy. Tentatively she lifted it out. It was a sleeveless sheath dress which reached a little below her knees. 

“I asked them to keep arm wraps instead of the customary gloves. Thought you might prefer that,” Leia continued. “There is also a thigh holster to carry a concealed weapon.” Rey started the white silken wraps and the holster, speechless. 

“If you don’t like it, I can always send it back,” Leia added apprehensively. 

Rey looked at her, eyes filled with emotion. “I…I love it but I can’t take this. It must cost a fortune and the jedi shun wealth.” She blurted.

Leia patted her hand affectionately. “Nonsense. You might be a jedi on a mission but you are also a beautiful young girl visiting a glamourous planet for the first time.” Rey turned to her master, looking for signs of disapproval. Luke Skywalker just amiably smiled at the whole exchange. “My sister the General is the boss. I would just listen to her.” Rey thanked Leia profusely.

Rey wore the white dress with her hair in a half ponytail, and hid her lightsaber in the thigh holster under her dress. She also carried her satchel with her blaster, spare clothes and a few belongings but nothing that would raise an alarm. 

There were around twenty individuals on the tarmac in front of the large customized resistance transport ship, though only some of them would be leaving for the mission. Leia looked regal in an onyx black gown with a matching high collar black coat and Holdo stood nearby in an eye catching black and silver dress. The rest of the group including Poe opted for more casual attire, but without any markings that could link them to the resistance. Poe was intently talking to Lieutenant Connix and Admiral Statura, and did not notice Rey’s arrival. Leia was also talking to Luke, who looked cheerful but Rey could see the worry in his eyes. Admiral Statura was the first to notice Rey arrive and gave her a rare smile. “Wow! You look so beautiful,” Lieutenant Connix exclaimed in admiration. Rey thanked her. Connix turned to Poe. “Doesn’t she look amazing?” Poe was about to say something when Luke called Rey. Excusing herself, she went towards Luke and Leia. 

Leia was pleased to see Rey in the new dress. “You look lovely,” she said affectionately. “You’ll be sitting with me on the transport since you are my aide for this mission. 

Luke called Rey aside. “Canto Bight is a beautiful place, and the festivities might be distracting. But I have sensed a disturbance in the force. Danger lies ahead and you need to stay alert. You must put the interests of the resistance over any personal feelings you might have.” Rey nodded. “I give you my word, Master.” Luke seemed satisfied. 

Rey walked to the ship so Luke could say farewell to his sister. It comprised of several rack suspended seats, storage and some passenger terminals. “Rey, I almost didn’t recognize you,” a familiar voice called out.  
It was Jess. “I’m flying the transport for this mission just in case things get dangerous and we need to make a quick escape. Snap is staying back at the base and holding the fort while we’re away.” She stretched her arms. “It’s going to be a long trip but totally worth it. Canto Bight city is diamond on a dirtball planet and the Festival of Liberation is famous, attracting visitors from all throughout the galaxy. Seven days of parties, gambling, booze and inappropriate behaviour. It’s a pity we’ve already missed a couple of days. I could use the break.” 

People began filing into the ship. “I must return to the cockpit. Hopefully we can catch up in our downtime and enjoy some of that Canto Bight hospitality.” Jess headed for the front of the ship. Leia took a seat located near the entrance where five seats formed a square. She indicated for Rey to join her. Poe sat next to Leia, with Statura and Connix on seats on the other side of her. Rey took the empty seat next to Poe. 

He gave her a friendly nod and began to discuss the itinerary with everyone. Rey tried to look interested as Connix listed out the names of senators Leia was supposed to meet later that night. Soon the transport took off, everyone stopped talking and Connix looked distinctly uneasy. Rey understood her discomfort. Although the ship was solidly built and well-fortified, the turbulent take off could make people not used to frequent travel queasy. Most passengers had either closed their eyes or leaned back, awaiting the moment the ship entered hyperspace so the turbulence would end. Rey felt a warm reassuring hand over hers. Poe leaned close to her ear and said in a low whisper, “I can barely keep my eyes off you.” She grinned.

________________________________________________

After a few hours, Rey heard Jess’s voice on the intercom. We’re entering the Cantonica atmosphere and are cleared to land at the Canto Bight docking station. 

Soon the ship came to a halt, the ship door opened and several resistance officers armed with blaster rifles took their place along the sides to allow Leia to disembark. She was followed by Vice Admiral Holdo and Admiral Statura. Poe moved to one side to let Rey and Connix exit first. 

The docking station was a riot of colours and smells, and packed beyond capacity with revellers from all over the galaxy eager to participate in the festival. Rey had never seen so many individuals in one place before. There were the wealthy emerging from luxury yachts with their assistants, families with small children, young revellers and several shady characters as well. She stared up in awe at the giant duracrete and transparisteel domed structure with many levels where countless ships entered and exited at various docks. She felt a little vulnerable without her scavenger staff in this crowded place that radiated high levels of force energy.

A group of officers in steel grey military uniforms greeted Leia, Holdo and Statura. “Welcome to Canto Bight. We are here to escort the three of you to your hotel, where you will join the other leaders of the New Reublic. We hope you have a pleasant stay in our fair city.” Leia looked at the others. “And what about our entourage?” The official shook his head. “While their reservations have been made at the same hotel, I’m afraid they have to go through the entry formalities like the other visitors including checking for illegal weapons.” Leia gave him an imperious look. Rey could see why people still considered her their princess.

“I’m afraid I must protest. We are a diplomatic mission and I cannot stand for my staff being treated poorly.” Her voice had an icy edge to it and the official was visibly cowed. “I-I apologise Princess. We will allow them through all the other queues but we have to insist on the medical clearance since we have strict rules about spice and deathstick smuggling during this time. We cannot make exceptions even for dignitaries.” The man was almost begging.

Holdo intervened. “Very well, but this needs to be expedited. The former senator had a hectic schedule and we cannot afford any delays.” The man readily agreed, relieved to compromise with them. While Leia, Holdo and Statura were escorted through a separate entrance, the officials pushed through queues of angry visitors to clear a path to the medbay for the rest of Leia’s team. 

Rey saw a pale faced Nagai arguing with an immigration officer over the traditional daggers he carried on his person. A fight broke out and an angry Aqualish shoved a stocky Ithorian in Rey’s direction. Normally she had quick reflexes but the crowds and churning emotions overwhelmed her senses. She felt a hand firmly steer her by the waist out of the way, and the Ithorian landed unceremoniously on the floor with a loud thunk. She looked back gratefully at Poe, his hand still lingering around her for a few seconds longer. 

They reached a long queue before a medbay, where they were vaccinated for diseases and scanned for illegal substances. “I hear they added a contraceptive to the vaccine after last year’s scandal involving an Aleena and two Dugs.” A Blarina conspiratorially told whispered to a tall horned Devaronian spacer with an open shirt, revealing a tattooed chest. “I don’t mind. Especially with all these yum yums under one roof during the festival.” The Devaronian replied flashing his teeth and lasciviously eyeing two slender Twil’leks giggling with their curvy Askaijian friend in the queue ahead of him. The prettier of the Twil’leks winked and blew a flying kiss at Poe. Poe grinned sheepishly. Rey glared at her. Fortunately, the queue moved quickly and they left the spaceport without further incident. 

__________________________

To say Canto Bight was stunning would be an understatement. The ornately carved dome buildings, towers and fountains were breath-taking. The fairy lights strung across the buildings glittered against the late evening sky, exotic speeders zoomed past and pedestrians dressed in long robes and sparkling jewels sat in open air restaurants or strolled down paved pathways.

Chauffeur driven smaller speeders transported the whole group to their hotel, which was a grand ivory coloured building with tall pillars along the entrance. “The hotel also houses the famous Canto Bight casino,” Connix remarked and then added in a low voice, “I hear their high stakes sabaac game and falthier races are legendary.” 

The hotel interiors were grand, with bright lighting and opulent furnishings. Most of the guests seemed extremely wealthy, and stared at Leia’s group with disdain. The senior resistance members were given their own suites, while the others had to share rooms. Rey shared a room with Jess, Connix and another girl.

Rey left her satchel in the room and joined the others in Leia’s suite. She found everyone anxiously watching the Holo News. Two suspected terrorists, a young male and female in their twenties, were spotted riding through the city on a stolen falthier pursued by a local gang in a speeder. It was Finn and Rose. Finn was riding the falthier while Rose lobbed small explosives at speeders pursuing them. Pedestrians ran out of their path, screaming. Finally they were apprehended and arrested but did not claim affiliation to any particular group.

Before the group had time to process the events, three officials in expensive suits accompanied by uniformed Canto Bight officers marched into Leia’s suite. “What is the meaning of barging into a private room without knocking?” Holdo demanded angrily.

“We have reason to believe that your visit to Canto Bight is for the resistance, an organisation we do not support,” declared an elderly human wearing a monocle. “What proof do you have?” Leia asked in a firm voice. 

“They don’t need proof former Senator Organa. We are well aware that you are the leader of a terrorist organisation and these are your lackeys,” a smug voice piped as the officials moved aside, making way for General Hux, dressed in a crisp black uniform. 

His black boots shone brighter than the dark polished floors of the hotel suite. He was accompanied by several similarly attired first order officers.

One of the Canto Bight officials, a Nikto spoke. “Now, now. Cantonica has always been a neutral planet. And general-”He turned to Hux. “You have also come to our planet seeking financial support for the First Order so both you and the resistance are the same to us.”

Leia crossed her arms. “Cantonica cannot remain neutral gentlemen. You have to pick a side eventually. The future of the galaxy is at stake.”

Hux broke in. “I have a suggestion that might be fair to all. Might is right and I know that the Cantonicans love a good competition. How about a champion from the resistance fights one from the first order? Your planet can support the winning side.”  


The Canto Bight officials looked intrigued. “Do you find this acceptable?” A Kaminoan official in white robes asked Leia. Holdo stepped forward. “Yes, we agree to your terms. But the losing side must leave the planet immediately as well.” 

“I volunteer to fight!” Poe announced. He had been standing quietly behind Leia all this time.

“That is extremely brave of you Commander Dameron, but I have something more interesting in mind.” Hux pointed at Rey. “There is a force user in this group. A jedi, like the wizards of old. We have a force user in the first order as well. I suggest the force users fight one another, so we can all see a re-enactment of the duels of old.”

The Human official looked unconvinced. “But she is a fragile young thing. How can she be a jedi warrior?”

“Looks are deceptive. Even the oldest and weakest of them can be strong with the force. I’ll prove she is a jedi.” Hux retorted and gestured to his officers, who seized Rey’s arms. 

“Why are the dangerous ones always so pretty?” he taunted while slowly running his hands along the contours of her dress, an ugly smirk on his face. Rey struggled as Hux triumphantly pulled out the lightsaber from the thigh holster under her clothes. “Behold, the weapon of a jedi!”

Before anyone could react, Poe rushed at him and punched him. “Take your hands off her!” he shouted, as Hux staggered backwards, almost hitting the floor. The Canto Bight officials separated them. Hux held his bleeding jaw, eyes blazing with rage. “I will not forget this Commander,” he hissed. “If they refuse the terms we have offered, you should arrest this man for assault.” Hux told the officials.

“Wait, I will fight your representative,” Rey offered. “But please spare the others in case I lose.” Poe protested. “Rey, don’t do it.” He looked at Leia pleadingly. She remained silent. 

Hux smiled indulgently, returning her lightsaber. “Of course. Your people will have amnesty until they leave this system.” Rey raised her chin proudly. “Then I agree to your terms.”

The Nikto rubbed his hands in glee. “I have heard of jedi duels in childhood stories. Never thought I would live to witness an actual battle. Guards, take her to her room so she can prepare for the battle. Also make sure she does not change her mind and escapes.” Rey left the room followed by some of the guards. Hux and the remaining officials also departed after them.

Poe turned to Leia. “General, how could you permit such an atrocity? Does a person’s life mean nothing to you?” He demanded angrily. “She could die and her blood will be on your hands. You are truly your father’s daughter!” There was pin drop silence and everyone stared at them both, aghast.

Leia’s eyes widened with rage and Poe felt the sharp sting of a slap across his cheek. The ache lingered where the stones of her ring made contact. “How dare you speak to your superior officer like that? Do you think I am unaware of your feelings for the jedi? If you try something like this again Commander, I’ll have you court-martialed!” Poe looked to the floor and apologised. 

Leia continued, her tone now softer. “Poe, do not show weakness and let emotions cloud your judgement. One life means nothing if it can save countless. The resistance needs this and Rey understands that fact. As a future leader, I expect you to understand that duty always comes first. I hope I made myself clear.” Poe nodded silently, his eyes filled with anguish. 

__________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little fun turning Hux into an old school baddie.


	17. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have their first true duel before the people of Cantonica, the resistance and the First Order.

Rey returned to the room and the officers waited outside the door, giving her some time to change into appropriate attire from her satchel. Inwardly terrified, she tried to give an appearance of composure. She was a jedi after all. 

After some thought, she chose a dark sleeveless robe made of some heavy material which she covered with a green draping, trousers, and leather belt to hold her lightsaber. She also replaced the silk arm wraps with more durable linen ones. Saying a silent prayer to the maker and the force, she opened the door. “I am ready,” she told the officers and followed them out of the hotel lobby, through the casino and to the racing track.

The racing track itself was enormous but a large makeshift caged enclosure with spikes along the sides had been created for the fight with seating beginning around it and extending all the way to the track audience boxes. 

Small X-0X droids hovered overhead to record the fight and display it on giant screens. The seats were filled to capacity. Word must have spread about the fight and she could sense the growing excitement of the crowd. 

She could sense people’s pity for the young girl who was about to die before their eyes, people placing bets, people wanting to see bloodshed and many more emotions. Her eyes fell on her friends in the resistance, on Leia sitting close to the front of the enclosure with a grim expression, and Poe next to her looking very pale and upset. She never got to say goodbye to him, she thought sadly. Turning away, she tried to close off these emotions and centre herself, breathing deeply. She then stepped into the cage.

He arrived shortly after her. Kylo Ren. Dressed in more fitted black robes as compared to the last time she saw him, he looked even more ferocious with the scar that she had given him. 

_Scavenger, I have been waiting for this moment. I lost to you because I showed you compassion. Don’t think I will let you off so easily this time. I intend to kill you without mercy._ He told her through their force bond.

 _I’m not afraid of you Ren._ She responded.

_You should be._

“Ladies, gentlemen and Citizens of Cantonica.” A voice announced. The audience laughed. “Tonight we bring you something unique as part of our weekly celebration; something that has not been witnessed in hundreds of years. 

A duel between force users, a duel of the fates where the life of the defeated lies in the hands of the victor. Combatants, are you ready?”  
Rey had only read about duels and complex lightsaber techniques in the jedi manual Luke gave her and had no idea about duel protocols. Kylo bowed stiffly. She bowed back mimicking his action. They both ignited their lightsabers, to the accompaniment of cheers. 

“We request the audience to remain silent for the duration of the match.” Everyone was quiet.

Rey chose form IV and opened with the traditional ataru pose, holding the ligthsaber to her side with both hands. 

_Ataru in a closed space? Are you sure that is wise?_ Kylo asked, amused. Rey ignored him.

In response, Kylo took up the Djem So variant of form V, standing one foot before the other and extending one hand forward, holding the lightsaber over his head, ready to make the first strike. His grandfather’s favourite form, Rey noted. 

He attacked, moving swiftly towards her and brought down the lightsaber as if to impale her. Anticipating this, she rolls to the floor and rises up quickly, but moved her lightsaber in an arc, almost slashing Kylo’s legs. He leapt to dodge the blow. There were a few gasps in the audience.

Separated, Kylo stood twirling his lightsaber, calculating where to strike next. He moved forward but in the last second twirled around, sweeping low. Rey barely dodged by bringing her lightsaber down on his. 

He flew at her, slicing at her furiously. She took a cautious approach, mostly dodging blows or deflecting his attacks. Finally he made contact, singing her left wrist. Before she could strike, he jumped back, controlling his momentum with the balls of his feet. 

_Scavenger, why are you being so cautious? Give me a real fight._

She stood with the lightsaber extended in one hand, and the other close to her torso, and he can see the burn on her wrist where his lightsaber made contact. She attacks him with the wide sweeping motions of ataru. Her skills have definitely improved, but he is much better.

She moved a little too close and he manages to land a cut along her side as well. This is deeper and breaks the skin. She bends over slightly, wincing and holding her side in pain. 

_So careless._

They continued sparring for some time with neither side giving up, the only sound being the hissing of their lightsabers as they clashed. Her labored breathing betrayed her exhaustion as the form she chose was intensive and tiring. The ferocity of his attacks were also wearing her down. 

Kylo took advantage of her tiredness to toy with her. _These people want a show. Let us give them one._

He then used telekinesis to slam her a few times against the arena wall. Sharp metal spikes along the side made deep cuts on her right arm and forehead. She falls to the floor. Kylo strides up to her as she tries to get up.

 _I’ll injure you little scavenger. You thought that learning from my uncle would make you a jedi knight but you were wrong. You might be strong with the force but you’re no match for me, you weakling!_

He slashed her calf and she fell over once more with a loud cry. Gasping for breath, she lay on the floor with her face in the dust. She heard murmurs from the audience.

_I will defeat you, humiliate you. Then I will turn that pretty boy you like into a pincushion with my lightsaber. You will learn to appreciate the true power of the force._

He moved in, lightsaber raised, to seal his victory.

The air around them goes cold. Kylo sensed tendrils of an inky black aura around Rey that grew and pulsated with wild ferocity. He heard a strange name being whispered through the force which sounded familiar but wasn’t sure where he heard it before. _Cora Vessora?_

He paused confused, lowering his lightsaber. Rey rose up and turned, facing him. Her eyes had turned partially green. Wiping blood from the side of her forehead, she had a scary smile on her bruised face. Fear rose within him but he forcefully suppressed the emotion and attempted to strike her down.

She swiftly dodged his blade, running up the walls of the enclosure, flipped and brought the blade down on him with both hands, murder in her eyes. 

He had to literally bend backwards where he stood to evade her sudden lunge.

She landed a little away and took up a new stance, with her lightsaber raised above her head and her feet slightly apart. It was different from any traditional jedi lightsaber form that he was familiar with. 

She rushed at him, fighting with a speed and ferocity that Kylo could no longer keep up with. She slashed at his side, injuring him slightly as he jumped away in the nick of time. Realising she is too quick, he tried to end the fight by knocking the lightsaber out of her hand. In response, she kicked him in the solar plexus. He was winded but recovered quickly, and lunged at her with the lightsaber once more.

Still smiling, she further increased the speed of her attacks, her lightsaber movements now fluid and almost a blur. Kylo found himself feeling breathless and weakened, his rage dissipating. 

Rey used this moment to leap on him with a force jump. The lightsaber got knocked out of his hand and she pinned him to the floor with her knee, her blade to his chest.  
_If-you-hurt-him-in-any-manner, Kylo Ren. I will wreck you in ways that even you cannot not imagine possible. I swear it. I hope I made myself clear._ Rey’s eyes are almost the colour of emeralds.

She brought her blade so close to his neck that he could faintly smell burnt hair. For the first time in years, he was terrified, of both her and of what the Supreme Leader would do to him.

 _Finish this. Kill me._ He requested, reconciled to his fate. 

_Yes, kill him._ Another familiar voice spoke through the force, dark and raw. Kylo is startled hearing it.

Instead of obeying, Rey looked at him with disdain and shook her head. Then she called out loudly for the crowds to hear, “Concede!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered that I enjoy writing fight scenes, and used a lot of actual lightsaber forms to give it an authentic feel. The final form Rey uses that Kylo is unable to recognize is Vaapad or Form VII, the one created by Mace Windu. It is the light side version of Maul's preferred style Juyo. I like to think she unconsciously picked it up from Luke's jedi manual.


	18. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery surrounds Kylo and Poe is concerned about the traitor within the resistance; Rey finally gets to spend time with Poe; Snoke hatches a plan.

The past half an hour was possibly one of the worst times in Poe’s life as he was forced to stand beside Leia and watch helplessly as Kylo Ren fought Rey, injuring her several times. But another thing that caught his attention was Leia’s reaction. She looked concerned when Rey was brought to the enclosure but she looked positively terrified when she saw Kylo Ren. 

Initially Poe put it down to her being worried for Rey having to fight the notorious first order enforcer. But then he observed something even more inexplicable. When Rey finally defeated Kylo and held her lightsaber to his neck, all the resistance members cheered loudly with the exception of Leia who silently gripped her chair arms tightly, her knuckles white. 

When Kylo nodded, accepting defeat and Rey turned off the lightsaber, Leia looked visibly relieved. Her behaviour confused Poe but he had no time to dwell on this. His Rey was alive.

There was a mix of applause and screams of excitement from the audience, as officials and local dignitaries rushed to the enclosure to congratulate the jedi. Poe and Jess pushed past the crowds to reach her as well. 

On the way they passed Kylo Ren holding his now unlit lightsaber accompanied by First Order officers. Kylo saw Jess and froze. Poe distinctly heard him whisper, “Jess?” Jess seemed unusually perturbed and pretended not to notice him. Kylo did not wait long and pushed past them towards Hux. Poe was concerned by this exchange, especially due to his ongoing investigation for a traitor within the resistance. Oh man! He needed to speak to Jess about this later.

When they reached the enclosure, Poe embraced a now exhausted Rey, not caring what anybody else thought. She sank into his arms, leaned against his shoulder and murmured, “The dark didn’t overtake me this time. I could feel it around me but it did not touch me.” Poe hugged her tightly, relieved. Holdo looked on curiously. 

_________________________________________________

With Jess’s help, Poe slowly led Rey to the place where the resistance was seated. Weak and injured, she was oblivious of the crowds, cheering and reaching to touch her, some exclaiming- "The jedi still live! The force is real." 

Leia told Poe to take Rey back to the hotel room and sent a medical droid with them. Poe promised to return to his duties after dropping Rey to her room but Leia insists that he remain with her. “There is only one dull party to attend and a fireworks display. I think we can manage without you for one evening.” Poe was extremely grateful and thanked her. 

Connix stopped them at the elevator door and warned them against going back to the room. A large crowd had gathered there, waiting to meet the real living jedi in person. Instead, they decided to take her to Poe’s room on another floor to give her privacy. Connix had also smuggled out Rey’s satchel and handed it to Jess. 

They settled Rey in Poe’s room and stay outside. “Jess, I need to speak to you about something,” Poe stated, recalling her strange interaction with Kylo Ren. Jess seemed to know what was bothering Poe. 

“Trust me Poe, it’s not what you think. I am ready to tell you everything but not today,” she promised. He sensed she was telling the truth. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow.” Jess left to re-join Leia and the others while Poe stood waiting as the medical droid treated Rey and checked her for serious injuries. He could hear Rey’s faint protests that she was fine and just needed rest. 

Finally the droid opened the door and let him into the darkened room. He could see the fireworks display light up the night sky and hear merriment outside a large window by the side of the bed. 

“The patient has suffered no serious injuries. I have treated the superficial ones with bacta. They should heal in a couple of days.” 

“Thank you for all the help. I would now like some rest so you can leave.” Rey informed the droid.

“I’m sorry Miss but the General ordered me to remain with you tonight in case you require any further assistance,” the droid insisted. Rey protested but the droid refused to go against its given mandate.

Poe finally persuaded the droid that waiting outside the room in case it was needed also fell under its mandate. He himself was about to leave when Rey called out, “Please stay.” Poe nodded, shut the door behind the droid.

Rey lay on the bed in her white shimmersilk dress, looking almost angelic with her hair undone and spread around the pillow like a halo. He noticed a bacta patch on her forehead and a couple on her right arm and leg. Poe inwardly cursed Kylo and wished he had punched Hux a little harder as well.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here if you need anything.” He made as if to move to a nearby chair. 

She propped herself up. “I’m not really tired. I just wanted the droid to go away so I could talk to you.” Poe sat beside her on the bed, bemused. “I think we’re past the stage of such formalities. What would you like to talk about?” 

She was solemn. “It’s about the fight. I was taken away before we could even say our goodbyes and I wasn’t even sure we’d meet again. During these times of war, we might not be so fortunate the next time.” Her words upset Poe. “Let’s not talk about this right now. You should focus on getting better.” 

Rey persisted. “No, I need to say this. The thought of you kept me from succumbing to darkness, the hope of seeing you again gave me something to fight for.” She traced the outline of his jaw with her fingers. "Poe, I want to be yours, mind, body and soul. I want to-," she exclaimed breathlessly and then fell silent, looking down embarrassed. He understood. 

Poe shook his head, gripping her wrist firmly. “No, this isn’t right. You are injured. You need to rest.” She did not relent. “I need you.” He could hear the plea in her voice. 

_She is so beautiful. _Her hair was as dark as the soil of Yavin after the summer rains. The fireworks reflected in her eyes made them appear like bright nebulae, like stars he longed to explore. His mind was blank, completely mesmerized. Breathe, just breathe, he had to remind himself.__

____

____

There was very little that frightened him. To be afraid was to show weakness. He took things slowly all this time out of deference to Rey, to his commitment to the resistance, to focus on saving the whole galaxy. If he dropped all restraint in the middle of a critical mission with a powerful force user still reconciling with her inner darkness, what would become of him? Of her? Of them?

But at this moment, he felt as if he were hit by a proton torpedo, feeling an explosion brewing inside him, rising to an entropic crescendo. He could no longer deny it and there was no turning back. He released his grip on her wrist. Her fingers wove themselves along his collar, snaking around his neck, as her lips beckoned his.

The last vestiges of resolve broken, he seized her lips with his own. Unlike the previous times his kisses were fervent and desperate, teeth nibbling and tongue savouring her lips until they softened and opened in surrender. 

Her fingers thread through the rebellious waves of his hair, down to the small of his back, gripping his tunic in a silent request for permission. As they briefly pulled away, he lifted his arms breathlessly allowing her tug the tunic off him. It got stuck around his head. Both laugh a little before he took it off and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. Her eyes and hands eagerly explored his lean muscular frame, planting nervous butterfly kisses along his clavicle. 

His mouth skims slowly over her earlobe and throat, as he slowly slides up her shimmerskin dress. Impatient, she helps him slide it over her head and it joined his discarded tunic. He realised she was naked beneath the dress. The streetlights and the fireworks outside the window cast a pale glow across her skin. He stared at her wide eyed and in awe for a few seconds. Wow! The jedi were more risque in their clothing choices than he imagined.

As if reading his mind, a blush rose on her skin and she tried to pull the bed cover over herself. "I’m not normally like this. The medical droid needed to apply a large bacta patch and my underclothes came in the way.” He stopped her with a deep kiss, gently caressing the large bacta bandage along her side. "Please don’t hide,” he murmured against her mouth. “I want to see you.” She bit her lip nervously and nodded.

He leaned forward and laid her down on the bed, moving back to take in the sight of her beneath him. His eyes roved the length of her lithe frame and long limbs. The fiery cruel sun of Jakku had forged her, as golden as its sands with features as delicate as porcelain. Even the angels of Iego would be jealous of such loveliness.

He dragged his mouth all over her warm skin, hands tracing every curve and mapping the hills and valleys of her body unable to get enough of the way it felt. She was wonderfully responsive, moaning and trying to pull him back to her. But he wanted to take his own sweet time, feeling her, tasting her, marking her. Her cries grew increasingly louder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was the medical droid.

“Miss, I heard screaming. Are you in distress? Do you require my assistance?”

Rey lifted herself slightly on her elbows, looking at Poe with alarm. He bit her inner thigh, gave her a cheeky grin and continued. He wasn’t going to make life easy for her.

“Miss?” The droid called again.

“No- oh no, I am fine- have everything I need. Don’t- don’t worry,” she gasped through gritted teeth, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

Her back arched and she shook as if she were jolted by electricity. She fell back, covering her mouth with her hand to mute her screams, briefly seizing a handful of the bed cover before her body went lax. Poe crawled up next to her and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

She turned and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers in his, her eyes questioning. “Rey, we don’t have to do this.” He was more than content to give her pleasure. 

Her eyes darkened, and she pulled him close till his face was mere breath away from hers. “I want to feel you- all of you,” she whispered fiercely kissing him. He quickly stood up, stripped off what remained of his clothes, watching her eyes gaze at him appreciatively. 

Lying on top of her, he was careful to rest his weight on his elbows, mindful of her injury. He kissed her one last time and looked into her eyes for any doubt or fear. He saw none. 

She cried his name as he entered her, biting his shoulder. He moved slowly at first, watching very reaction on her face. She looked upset, and took in a shuddering breath. He paused. "Rey, am I hurting you?" he asked, growing increasingly concerned.

"No. please don’t stop, she begged desperately. “I want this!”

He began moving once more until they both found a steady rhythm. She does not hold back, fingers raking roughly across his back and moaning his name again and again in wanton abandonment.

Breath ragged and shallow, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. His body shuddered as they rose to a peak together. He had never felt like this, a sense of self-annihilation and re-creation into one heart, mind and soul with another. He would do anything for her. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

Rolling over, he positioned himself on his side, facing her. Tears sparkled on the corners of her eyes. Did she invade his mind? Did she read his thoughts? It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except her. 

“I love you too,” she said softly. Gently wiping the tears with his thumb, his voice husky with emotion, he whispered, “I know.”

_________________________________

The tiny faint blue hologram of General Hux flickered in an out of view, as the Supreme Leader listened to his report from Cantonica. “We followed your orders Supreme Leader, and suggested that our respective force users duel for the planet’s allegiance and resources. Unfortunately Kylo Ren was no match for a skinny little girl,” Hux commented with a sneer.

Snoke leaned forward, his mottled brow wrinkled in concentration. Hux shrank back, as if Snoke would strike him through the comlink. Instead Snoke’s face crinkled into what Hux could only surmise was a smile. 

“Interesting. She grows more powerful with each passing day, both with the darkness and the light. Who would have thought that the wild fruit ripening in the sun would be better than one carefully cultivated,” he mused. 

Hux had no interest in abstract philosophies or horticultural references. “Supreme Leader, what is your command?” 

“Withdraw our troops from the planet as we promised but remain in the system. Let them enjoy their little victory for now. Meanwhile prepare for my arrival. We will give them a little surprise on the last day of the festivities.”

“And what of Kylo Ren and his failure?” Hux inquired hopefully.

“Let him remain there as well. He has performed his role and I have no need of him- for now.”

The hologram faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me almost 4 days to write as I've never written an intimate scene before but it is necessary for the story. I created several iterations, but finally settled on one I felt was emotional but not over-explicit. Hopefully it doesn't sound too bad.


	19. Confidential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe learns unsettling secrets from his friend's past; Kylo gains a friend and ally on a quest; Hux has an obvious crush; Poe chances upon someone unexpected in Canto Bight.

Poe had barely slept a couple of hours when a rustling sound woke him up. It was still dark outside and Rey stood by the window, her hair haphazardly tied up in buns and a bedsheet knotted around her torso like a strapless gown. “Rey, is everything alright?” he asked concerned, sitting up.

She sat the edge of the bed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Did I snore too loudly?” he asked, pretending to look serious.

“No! I didn’t mean-oh, you were teasing me.” Rey relaxed. “Everything has been so perfect. I was afraid that if I went to sleep, I would find it had all been a dream and you won’t be there.” She bit her lip apprehensively.

He reached out and took her hand, placing it over his heart. “I swear on everything I hold dear that I’m not going anywhere. You can even look into my head and you’ll know I’m telling the truth.” She looked relieved.

“Actually, don’t look into my head,” he continued, with a twinkle in his eye. “You might see the not-so-nice thoughts I have, all the things I want to do to you.”

“To me?” she challenged him and playfully shoved him backwards onto the pillows. He pulled her along with him so she was on top, looking down. Her already dishevelled hairstyle moved upwards, making her look like a cute but slightly insane Tooka kitten.

“To you-”He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “With you,” he said, tracing a finger down her lips, chin, throat and tugging away the loose knot that held the bedsheet around her. She gasped.

His comlink beeped. He cursed inwardly and decided to ignore it. Whatever it was could wait.

“You should get it. It could be important,” Rey interrupted his thoughts, giving him a peck on the cheek and climbing out of bed. “I’ll still be here.” Reluctantly, he answered.

____________________________

 

The smoke filled cantina was run down and had seen better days. Walls that were once a dull beige were now obscured by years of food, grime and other unmentionable stains. Lime green beaded curtains partitioned off alcoves with tables and benches. Poe surveyed the room filled with spacers, bounty hunters, misfits and probably some pirates as well. Nobody would look for him here.

He ran his hands through his messy hair, grumbling to himself. Who in their right minds would choose this dump as a meeting place? He was already unhappy at having to leave Rey back at the hotel in the early hours of the morning for this but this meeting was important. And there was no way that he would bring her along with him into such a place either. He headed for the alcoves.

An imposing humanoid in a deep red mask sat in the first one with a wizened orange alien he recognized as Maz Kanata, owner of the Cantina on Takodana that was destroyed by the First Order a few months earlier. They noticed Poe and whispered among themselves. He ignored them and joined another female waiting for him in the second alcove.

“Jess, don’t you think it’s a little early in the day to start drinking?” Poe asked the pilot who was hunched forward, sipping a tall glass of _Bespin Breeze_ , and a couple of already empty glasses beside her. “And why do we have to meet so far away from the hotel?” A gonk droid trundled past their table.

“The walls have ears,” Jess replied in hushed tones, looking around nervously. “I cannot risk what I am about to reveal being heard by others.” She then called out to the clawdite bartender. “Another Bespin Breeze for me and my friend will have a-”

“I’ll have an _Ardees_ , please.” Poe requested, choosing the simple fermented Tatooine beverage over a more exotic concoction. The bartender set to work on the drinks.

“I’m taking a huge risk keeping what I witnessed from our leaders, especially the General. I want to trust you Jess. I do trust you but you need to be honest with me. How do you know Kylo Ren? More importantly, are you still in touch with him?”

Jess is flustered for a moment. “I don’t know Kylo Ren, at least I thought so until yesterday, when I saw the face of Ben Solo after many years.” Jess exclaimed almost a little too loudly, then sat back, her eyes darting around frantically.

Poe’s eyes widened. "Ben Solo! Wasn’t that the General’s son who died in an accident years ago? Impossible!"

“Poe you have to believe me. Even I am scarcely able to believe it myself. I cannot believe that the guy I once knew has become the monster we all despise.”

Poe’s head spun. Leia was the very symbol of the resistance while her son represented everything the resistance stood against. It made no sense. The bartender rudely thunked the drinks on the table, spilling some and left.

“Are you certain of this?” asked Poe though he already knew the answer. It was evident in Leia’s expression when Rey defeated Kylo. She almost saw her son killed before her very eyes.

Jess nodded emphatically. “Yes, I am certain. I would know him anywhere. We were close.”

She didn’t need to say anything more. Poe understood that Ben Solo was more than just a friend.

Jess continued. “When I was a little girl, my family was captured by pirates and we were locked in their ship’s hold with other prisoners, barely surviving on stale bread and dry nutrient as the ship made its way to the slave markets of Nal Hutta. We were rescued by Master Luke Skywalker and his padawan Ben Solo.”  

She stared at her drink. “It happened so fast. I saw figures moving quickly with flashes of green and yellow, like comets in the night sky. And it was over. We were free to go back to our home on Dandoran.”

Her reminiscences were interrupted by shouts outside. Poe looked out and examined the large room beyond their alcove. The crowd had thinned down and red mask from the first alcove was picking up a drink from the bar. Nothing to worry about.

Jess went on. “Master Skywalker would occasionally visit us during his travels and my friendship with Ben grew as time went on. He even taught me to fly a starfighter. The last time we met was around six years ago, when I joined the resistance. He planned to speak to his family about us once he completed his jedi trials. I never saw him again.”

“You never tried to find out what happened to him?”

“I learned there was a fire at Master Luke’s jedi temple and that all his students perished. There were also stories of a dark side force user working for the First Order that hunted and killed jedi. I concluded that he killed Ben along with Luke Skywalker's other students.”

A tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. “I continued working for the resistance to honor Ben’s memory, and fight for peace and justice, things he believed in.”

Poe couldn’t suppress the rage he felt, remembering all the terrible things Kylo had done. “Jess you are one of the most astute members of our squad. How could you not realise there was evil in Ben Solo? He must have displayed some signs of anger or dark side powers when you two were together? How could you care for that ghoul?”

Jess looked hurt. “Ben kindest and most caring person I ever knew - the last person I would imagine turning to the dark side,” she insisted emphatically. “This person, this Kylo Ren isn’t him. For me, Ben died on the night the jedi temple burned down.”

____________________________________

 

A solitary figure knelt in front of the small alcove bearing Vader’s burned helmet. Kylo Ren tried his best to center his emotions but he was all over the place.

The scavenger beat him again. She snatched victory from the jaws of defeat with a smile on her face. Adding insult to injury, she spared his life, leaving him at the mercy of the Supreme Leader. To make matters worse, he heard the raw dark voice of the supreme leader commanding Rey to kill him.

He wasn’t surprised by this. The right to kill lay with the victor, and his path to the position of First Order enforcer was paved with blood and pain.

But he had other things to worry about as well. The Supreme Leader did not trust him, choosing to confide in Hux instead. In the past, he would dismiss such matters but now he wished to discover what secrets lay in the classified files that were accessible only to the Supreme Leader and Hux. He desperately needed an advantage.

He heard a whirring sound behind him. It was one of those BB-9E maintenance droids that checked terminals and repaired his consoles when he broke them. “You there….droid,” he called out.

“Brrreep?” came the response as the flat head tilted comically on its black sphere. Kylo couldn’t help but smile a little. “I require your assistance in retrieving an object and then ensuring its safe return as well.”

The droid rolled around in assent, awaiting instructions. “I command you to open the door to General Hux’s suite and collect a set of code cylinders you find on the floor.”

“Oweeeee!” The droid made loud screeching sounds. Kylo gave it a stern look. “Droid, the mission is highly classified. The general would be asleep at this hour so the task shouldn’t be a problem. If you are caught, I will accuse you of having a malfunction and have your data wiped. Is that clear?”

The droid rolled out of the suite followed by Kylo, who stood at a safe distance. The corridors were fortunately empty. Reaching Hux’s suite, the droid used its armature to unlock and door and silently roll in. Kylo closed his eyes and used the force to survey the room. Hux was fast asleep, and unsurprisingly wasn’t alone. A tall slender brunette he recognized as a Lieutenant lay among black satin sheets beside him. He was also amused to note how much the Lieutenant resembled the scavenger.

Kylo sensed the cylinders on Hux’s jacket, which lay on a chair. Gesturing with his gloved hand, he force pulled them free and they fell on the expensive grey carpet below. The BB droid rolled silently towards the fallen cylinders. Unexpectedly, an MSE series droid happened to be cleaning the carpet at the same time and picked them up instead.

_Damn mouse droid!_ Kylo cursed.

The BB droid stuck out an arm and zapped the mouse droid with a bolt of electricity.

_Bless its selenium drive!_ Kylo reflexively felt something he hadn’t done in so long that it felt foreign. Was it joy? He forcefully suppressed the emotion.

With a squeak, the mouse droid released its hold on the cylinders and backed away. Hux stirred. Kylo froze. Hux drowsily tugged the sheet over himself and fell asleep once again.

The BB droid quickly picked up the cylinder and brought it to Kylo. Back at his suite, Kylo scanned the code cylinders and returned them to the BB droid. “Thank you droid. Now go place them back on the floor beside the general’s coat before he misses them.” The droid made a short brrrring noise and left.

I must get one of those BB droids for myself, Kylo mused.

___________________________________

 

Poe remained in the cantina long after Jess had left, trying to make sense of everything.

Did other people in the resistance know Kylo Ren’s real identity? Was he the only person left in the dark? Rey talked about Kylo being in her head. Did she know the truth? If so, why didn’t she tell him about it?

On the way out, he heard a familiar voice coming from the first alcove. It sounded like Master Luke Skywalker. _It couldn’t be_ , thought Poe with a frown. The jedi master was supposed to be back on Dantooine.

Nevertheless, he was curious and followed the voice to its source. In the alcove, he spotted seven figures seated at a table in deep conversation. Poe moved closer to get a better look.

 “Commander, there is no need to stand out there and listen when you could just as easily join us,” observed Luke Skywalker genially. Chewbacca roared with what Poe could only surmise was raucous laughter.

________________________________________


	20. Pax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a cryptic interaction with Luke; Finn and Rose meet DJ; Rey finds that being famous isn't always pleasant; Rey and Poe get some free time on Canto Bight.

This was awkward.

Poe pushed aside the beaded curtain and entered the small alcove. Luke Skywalker was dressed in dark travel clothes and was accompanied by Chewie and some strange looking individuals including red mask and Maz Kanata. “Master Skywalker, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. I was surprised to hear your voice in the bar. The General gave me the impression that you were not joining us on Cantonica.”

“I have some urgent business to complete before I make my presence known. My sister thinks I will be arriving in Cantonica on the last day of the festival so until then I am counting on your discretion. Meanwhile why don’t you join us for some _Weequay pirate brew_?”

Poe took a seat between Chewie and a large Gabordin with a peg leg wearing a brown hood holding prayer beads made of hyperdrive parts. “Hi, I’m Quiggold, and and this is Kix,” the Gabdorian grunted in a friendly tone, pointing at a human in battered clone armor. The human had the words ‘a good droid is a dead one’ tattooed across his scalp. BB-8 wouldn’t have liked him. Poe wondered if his buddy was alright.

“We are part of the Crimson Corsair’s crew.” Quiggold indicated towards red mask.

 _The Crimson Corsair?_ Poe had heard stories of the famous Outer Rim pirate in a red kaleesh mask but never met him in person.

He was distracted by something tugging at his hair. It was a little creature perched on Chewie’s shoulder that stared balefully back at him. “Does that thing bite?” Poe asked, curious.

“Porgs? Of course they don’t. Though you might want to keep an eye on your valuables. They like shiny objects.” Luke informed him.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Poe observed, trying to touch the creature. It snapped at Poe and withdrew to Chewie’s other shoulder, inquisitive eyes peering from the wookie's fur.

“And you won’t anywhere else in the galaxy but the planet Ahch-to until-” Luke responded, giving Chewie a reproachful look. “-an enthusiastic wookie thought it fit to secretly adopt an abandoned egg. Now that thing is fully grown and he cannot keep it hidden any longer.” Chewie moaned apologetically.

Luke sighed. “Never mind. Now let us get back to business.”

Maz spoke. “The dark rises and grows stronger by the day, feasting on the fears of the weak, and consuming everything in the galaxy. Yesterday it was Hosnian Prime, tomorrow is could be the whole galaxy. We need to arrest them in their tracks before they become unstoppable.” She looked at to Sidon through thick lens that magnified her eyes. “Can we count on your support for our cause?”

A mechanical voice emanated from behind the mask, as if speaking through a vocoder. “Maz, whatever resources my crew and allies have are at your disposal if you ever need them. I’ll be in touch.” He left the alcove along with Quiggold and Kix.

Poe turned to Maz and Luke. “Is he really a kaleesh? I thought they hated the Republic.”

“He’s not kaleesh but wears the mask to instil awe and fear in others. Masks also serve to give confidence to the wearer,” observed Maz.

Luke Skywalker spoke, “I’m glad the force brought you to this place. There are things we need to talk about.”

Maz gave Luke a mysterious look, turned to Chewie and winked. “Hey handsome, how about you and me get your porg something to eat?” Chewie growled and followed Maz to the bar, the little porg creature dancing on his shoulder.

Luke picked up the glass of blue bantha milk in front of him. “I sense turmoil in you, as long buried secrets make themselves known. Any secrets that Rey has not revealed to you are not hers to reveal. She is only respecting the people you both care about. Please don’t hold it against her.”

“You mean about Ben Solo?” Poe asked and instantly regretted it.

The air around them grew cold, and frost formed along the rim of Luke’s glass. Master’s Skywalker’s eyes turned black and a faint red glow emanated from his neck. Poe grew afraid.

Then it was gone. Luke was his old kind self once more. “I long to forget the past. There were so many mistakes I made, so much I should have done differently. Now we are all caught in the winds of a vortex and time is running out.”

He seized Poe’s hand in a vice like grip. “Rey has only discovered a tiny fraction of her abilities. She grows stronger with each passing day and her powers get increasingly hard to control. She needs to be shielded so she can realize her potential. You must promise me something.” He insisted, his grip growing tighter. Poe had never seen Master Luke Skywalker so agitated.

“If there comes a time where I am unable to help her, you must promise to step up and protect her. The future of the galaxy depends on it.”

“I would protect her with my life, if it comes to that Master Skywalker. I assure you of this.”

Luke looked calm but tired. “Thank you Commander.”

_______________________

 

If Rey had known that being famous entailed, she would have chosen to spend her days in the quiet cosy solitude of her AT-AT back on Jakku. It was especially bad during the next three days of the festival of liberation when individuals from the far corners of the galaxy flocked to meet the _beautiful young jedi_.

Rey could scarcely leave the hotel lobby without being mobbed by holo news reporters, peppering her with questions and wanting to know every intimate detail of her life. Moving holo images of her face flashed on street corners and the ‘force user look’ was all the rage in fashionable circles that season.

Overnight her face was plastered on everything from perfumes to happabore feed. People loved her, people wanted to be her and some even wanted to be with her. The hotel had extra security posted near her room after an unfortunate incident involving a would-be suitor, a screaming Connix and a flock of hooting convorees. Poe was especially angry that day and took it on himself to escort the offender out of the building after a stern talking to. Needless to say, it did not happen again.

Holdo was especially affectionate towards Rey at this time, fussing over her and insisting that she accompany both her and Leia everywhere. When they had to attend an event, Jessika Pava would first wear Rey’s jedi costume and dash through the lobby with her head covered, diverting the mob while Rey rushed to a waiting speeder through a side entrance.

The group mostly attended stuffy cocktail parties where Leia and Holdo hobnobbed with senators, oligarchs, bankers, members of the elder houses, actors, philosophers and artists, introducing them all to the new golden girl of the resistance. Rey would put on her best smile and try to be sociable but she felt like a trained monkey and grew increasingly restless, longing to be back at the base with her friends, preparing for the next first order attack.

Poe had to also attend these formal gatherings, dressed in his resistance uniform and ill at ease with all the pomp and grandeur. He barely had the chance to speak to Rey after their first day on Canto Bight and spent most of his time with C3PO, receiving intel from the droid network regarding first order activities in nearby sectors and briefing the resistance leaders.

Occasionally their eyes would meet across a party or during a meeting. A fleeting moment of silent support and then back to their respective duties.

 

_____________________________________________

 

While the city of Canto Bight never slept, the inmates of its prison turned in early, bored by the sheer monotony of its slate grey duracrete walls. However, one inmate remained alert, occasionally peering out from behind bars, waiting for the perambulating prison guard to leave the area.

Rose grew increasingly restless, fidgeting with what looked like a stylus, while Finn rested on the bunk bed in their cell. “Planning to write your memoirs, love?” Finn asked playfully.

Rose shot him a dirty look. “It’s a _Fear Stick_ , containing a mild nerve toxin. Most scanners cannot trace it so they didn’t find it on me when we got caught.” Rose frowned. “Of course we wouldn’t be here if certain people had stuck to the original plan.”

Guilty as charged, admitted Finn to himself. They originally planned to break into the prison at night and free the notorious slicer DJ since it was a small building and not very heavily guarded, unlike the highly fortified casinos, palaces and museums.

Unfortunately, Finn couldn’t resist trying his luck at the race track and won several times. This got the attention of the mob running the track who pursued them.

They tried to make their escape on one of the racing fathiers but were apprehended by law enforcement for causing a public nuisance.

"It could have been worse. We could have been caught by the mob and ended up in the casino dungeons. Besides, we still have all the credits we won at the races," Finn reassured an irate Rose.

Rose gave a low growl of disapproval. Finn tugged her ponytail affectionately. "Even the force likes us. DJ is in the cell right next to ours so all we need to do was to break DJ out, extract information from him and rendezvous with Poe in the morning. Its so simple," reiterated Finn as he rested his head in his hands.

Rose was having none of it. “We have a mission to complete,” she complained. Finn sighed. He loved Rose but sometimes she could be so headstrong. “Has the guard left?”

“Yes,” Rose whispered as she pulled out some pins from the sleeve of her overall and picked the cell door lock. It sprang open. “Child’s play,” she noted smugly. “These rich creeps need to work on their security.” Finn and Rose tentatively crept out of the cell and made their way to DJ’s cell. He was a tall man with a long dark coat wrapped around him and a strange looking hat, sleeping uncomfortably in a bunk way too small for him.

Rose began working on the lock. DJ awoke and leapt back with a start. “What-?”

“Quiet!” hissed Finn urgently and pointed at his jacket. “We’re from the resistance and we’ve come to rescue you.” DJ breathed a sigh of relief. “I was worried you were First Order agents sent to kill me.”

Rose frantically worked on the lock. “This lock seems trickier than the one on our cell door,” she grumbled.

After a few minutes of struggling with the lock, she was finally able to open it. “I thought the resistance would send their finest extraction team and instead I get you two,” he observed in a skeptical tone.

“We are a big deal in the resistance. I’m Captain Finn and this is Rose Tico” replied Finn pointedly.

“Well Captain Big Deal, we need to get out of here fast. The security don’t take kindly to jail breaks. So what’s the plan?”

“All our weapons are outside the prison walls so breaking out isn’t an option. But there is another way.” Finn opened a large cover attached to a wall and revealing darkness. An overpowering and pungent stench akin to a Wampa convention greeted their nostrils. Rose held her nose in disgust.

“I noticed the prison guards emptying trash into this chute. This must lead into the main city sewers. Tomorrow is the last day of the festival of liberation so everyone will be too busy to notice three people emerging from the drains.”

DJ looked at them incredulously. “You expect me to climb into that? Surely you must be joking! I’d rather rot in jail.”

“You cannot be serious!” Rose snapped.

Finn placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “Now Rose, this calls for a diplomatic solution.”

Turning to DJ, he continued. “If I were you, I’d take my chances escaping in the sewers. The dianogas are a lot more reasonable than First Order agents.”

“Oh for Hutt’s sake-” DJ never completed the sentence as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Rose slipped the _Fear Stick_ back into her overall pocket. “That will keep him quiet for a few hours as we navigate the sewers.”

Finn gaped at her, “What was that?”

“Aggressive negotiations,” she replied in a matter of fact manner and grabbed his arms. “Help me push him down the chute.”

____________________________________

 

After three days of frantic activity, the resistance members finally had a free evening. Leia called everyone to her suite. “I want to thank you all for their ceaseless efforts in ensuing that we had a successful visit. Tomorrow we head back to the base after attending a brunch hosted by few city officials but tonight I want you all to go out and have fun. No exceptions.” Everyone cheered and started dispersing in smaller groups.

Leia called Poe aside. “I wanted to surprise you when we got back but I think you deserve to hear this. We just received a few new x-wings and a TK-70 has already been painted black in anticipation of you resuming your duties as Black Leader.”

Poe was elated. He would be back in the skies where he belonged. “I will not let you down General!” he responded effusively. After some thought, he enquired, “The First Order’s silence worries me. They must be up to something. I feel I should remain at the hotel to protect you.”

She smiled warmly at him. “The Vice Admiral and I are having a quiet dinner with Admiral Ackbar aboard the Raddus. We both are also quite capable of taking care of ourselves.” Poe opened his mouth to protest but Leia stopped him.

“You work too hard. I want you to go out and have a good time, maybe even take a friend out.” She glanced at Rey. “You are only young once. Don’t be so single minded in your goals that you forget to enjoy the journey. Now go and have fun.” Poe felt it again, the brief melancholy and regret in her voice.

He joined his friends who were having an animated discussion. Jess, Connix and an Abednedo pilot named C’ai Threnalli wanted to visit some of the clubs and go dancing. They invited the others but some like Statura chose to relax in the hotel with a holo-thriller and had already left for their room. Others chose to go shopping, gambling or just remain in the hotel and chat with their friends back at the Dantooine base.

“Come with us, Rey. You’ll have a great time,” offered Jess.

 “I’d like to stay in the hotel room and meditate,” she told them, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Suit yourself.” Jess shrugged and went back to the room with Connix to change.

Poe remained. “You should go too,” Rey said.

He shook his head. “I won’t go without you.”

“I am nervous to go outside. Our evening will be inevitably spoilt when people recognize me.”

He looked distracted and Rey thought she heard him mumble the words ' _confidence to the wearer'_ before his face lit up. “I’ll be back very soon,” he promised and rushed off.

Rey sat in her room trying to meditate. Getting a free evening from resistance work was a luxury. She understood why Poe would go out but a small part of her wished he had not listened to her and chosen to stay behind.

A knock on the door pulled Rey back to reality. She opened it and Poe entered the room with a mysterious package, looking very excited.

He unwrapped it and revealed two half masks, one resembling a Loth cat and the other an Ewok.

“There is a carnival on the main street of Canto Bight. No one is going to hound a loth cat in a resistance uniform for an autograph,” he said proffering the mask. Rey hugged him tightly. “Thank you!” she squealed with delight.

Soon, they left the hotel and wandered along the fairy light bedecked streets of Canto Bight, blending with the masses of other masked denizens.Rey gazed at everything around them in wide eyed wonder. While Poe had travelled to different part of the galaxy and seen many things, her enthusiasm rubbed off on him as well.

He noticed her staring at a shooting gallery in one street corner, with many plush toys hanging along the front. A blue skinned pantoran was firing an ancient blaster rifle at tiny toy destroyers on a starry fabric background and missing most of them.

“Shall we try to win a toy?” Poe asked.

Rey’s face lit up. “Lets make this interesting. I bet I can hit more targets. Winner buys the loser a beverage of their choice?”

He laughed. “Okay. It’s a bet.” He added, “No force powers allowed though.” Rey made a face. “I can beat you without them,” she countered playfully.

“Mob un loo?” Poe asked the Jawa running the gallery and the jawa signalled the price for taking six shots with his tiny furry fingers. They paid the amount and he handed them two beaten up blaster rifles. After examining them, they both proceeded to shoot twelve tiny destroyers into smithereens.

 “That was fun!” she exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Looks like we have a tie,” Poe observed dryly. “Want to try again?” The jawa snatched the rifles back from them with a snarl of irritation.

“I guess that means a no,” noted Poe. “Then we’d like our prizes please.” He reached for the toys hanging in front of them. “Togo togu!” yelled the Jawa, swatting his hands away as Rey giggled.

The jawa handed Poe a fluffy Tauntaun and a red eyed feline species called Nexu, both of which he gave to Rey. “Would you prefer something a little cuter?” Poe asked, examining the rather scary looking Nexu’s fabric fangs. “I wouldn’t exchange this for all the cute animals in the galaxy,” she said, firmly tucking both toys under her arm as they walked away from the gallery.

They reached the main square and ordered large foamy mugs of blue spice milk tea and _sweet sand cookies_ at an open air Café by a fountain. Poe held her hand across the table, running his thumb gently across her fingers.

“The general informed me that I will be resuming my duties commanding blue and red squadron once we return to the base tomorrow. I will be back on the front lines, leading the fight against the First Order.”

“That is wonderful news!” Rey exclaimed as enthusiastically as she could manage but felt a growing apprehension. She pushed the feeling aside, determined to make the most of their evening.

Their conversation was interrupted by loud cheers as a long parade of dancers and acrobats wound their way down the street to the strains of jatz music.  “They’re playing _Mad About Me_. It’s one of my favourite songs!” yelled Poe excitedly, trying to be heard over the loud cacophony. He led her to the edge of the pavement.

Among the many sights were pink skinned zeltron girls with their blue hair tied with sparkling jewels riding fathiers, dark eyed bith musicians playing various musical instruments, mon calamari ribbon dancers in mobile glass water tanks, colourful twil’lek and human acrobats in sequined costumes.

Humanoids in bright costumes rode with solemn looking banthas with curly horns and gualaar with flowing manes. They threw garlands of artificial flowers and bead necklaces into the crowds. Music played and confetti rained continuously, as celebrants sang and danced long after the parade has passed.

Rey and Poe stood, arms intertwined around the other in the sea of cacophony where friends and strangers, humans and aliens alike, formed a merry patchwork united in their celebration of freedom. Freedom that Poe’s parents had fought for, freedom that millions paid for with their lives for a better tomorrow.

He looked at Rey, her eyes shining beneath the mask, leaned in and kissed her on lips that had the lingering sweetness of sand cookies. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against his shoulder.

This was their last night of freedom in a time of war where there might be no tomorrows. But they had something worth fighting for.

 __________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been crazy lately so I just have not been able to sit down and write. My apologies and thanks for being so patient!
> 
> This chapter has a few nods to the trilogy movies. 'Mad About Me' is the song played in the Cantina in A New Hope (I always loved its catchy beat) and the parade is a nod to the celebrations at the end of the Phantom Menace, again celebrations and calm before a terrible storm.   
> There is also a tiny tribute to Allana Solo, who had a Tauntaun doll and a Nexu pet. :)
> 
> I'm almost done with the next two chapters so should post them in a couple of days. I thought it makes sense to have two relatively calm chapters before things go crazy once again. :)


End file.
